Struck
by Vinylmonster
Summary: Myka comes into contact with an artefact, making her able to answer questions with the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. Rated M for future chapters *all chapters now edited as requested via PM*
1. Chapter 1

AN

This fic will be another HG/Myka fic.

I have rated it M for later chapters, but for the first couple it will just be a bit fluffy.

This chapter is just to set up the scene really.

Enjoy

Struck

Chapter 1

The Man charged, knocking him to the ground with a thud.

"PETE!" Myka dashed quickly over to him as he tried to regain the breath that had been knocked out of him.

"I'm fine" he gasped "go get him Mykes!"

She nodded and took up chase. She was thankful that she had kept up her routine of taking long runs. Her stamina held out as she chased the man.

He started to slow as he wore himself out. Glancing over his shoulder he saw the brunette gaining on him. Desperate to escape he began grabbing objects off of the shelves as he ran. Turning to hurl them at Myka as she advanced. She dodged them as best she could in the dark but most of the object made contact with some are of her body.

She forced her legs to move a little faster as she tried to catch the man before he threw something that could really cause damage to her.

He dodged to the right and vanished from her view. She surged around the corner just as the man swung something long and black. The object made connection with Myka's forehead, just above her right eye. Her head snapped backwards as her momentum added force to the impact.

Her legs shot out from under her and she fell backwards. She was dazed by the blow but she felt herself falling. The back of her head hit the marble floor first. She was unconscious by the time her feet hit the ground.

Pete finally caught his breath and climbed back onto his feet.

He jogged in the direction his partner had run and caught sight of her just as she turned sharply to the right.

Her heard a sickening whack, followed quickly by a heavy thud, then silence.

"MYKA?" he called as he began to move faster to where he had seen her last.

As he moved he heard one set of footsteps against the marble floor, he realised that they were moving away from him and a very bad feeling washed over him. He ran faster.

Pete skidded around the corner and spotted the man on the other side of the big hall, he had turned to look over his shoulder before vanishing through a fire exit.

Pete was about to lunge after him when his eyes spotted a heap on the floor a little way in front of him. Cold fear filled him as he realised it was Myka.

"no" he dashed over to her, skidding on his knees until he was beside her.

He glanced over at the fire escape, the agent in him telling him to give chase, the friend in him telling him not to leave Myka.

He returned his gaze to her and leaned over her. he could hear her breathing which eased the fear slightly.

Her hair was covering her face so he reached out and gently pulled it back as he spoke quietly to her.

"Mykes?, you ok buddy?" he froze as his eyes focused on the gash at Myka's temple. Blood had coated half of her face and matted her hair. "Jesus!"

He yanked his Farnsworth out of his back pocket and called Claudia.

She answered right away in her usual chirpy way.

"Hey Dude, you get him?"

"No Claud! He's going out the back, you and Steve cut him off"

"Yessir!" she said and saluted. Steve peered over her shoulder as they started jogging.

"Pete, how come you guys need us to get him?"

Pete glanced down at his partner and wondered what to say. He needed to let them know she was hurt, but he needed them to catch this guy too.

He sighed and looked straight at Steve and Claudia.

"The guy hurt Myka!"

"WHAT?" Claudia shouted and a look of anger washed over her "This dudes ass is mine!"

The Farnsworth cut off as Claudia slammed it shut to give chase.

Pete quickly removed his jacket and yanked on his shirtsleeve. The seam gave way with a loud noise, He balled up the material and pressed it against the wound on his partners head. There was no sign of her waking up.

"C'mon Mykes, open your eyes"

He sighed heavily and gently lifted the material to check if the bleeding had slowed. Pressing it back against the wound he used one had to turn the dial on his Farnsworth and waited for his call to be answered.

"Agent Lattimer!" the crisp English accent filled the room as the call was answered "Do not worry, I am still in the car as instructed. No sign of anything unsavoury"

She smirked at him through the Farnsworth, under the impression that Pete had called to make sure she had followed his instructions to keep guard

"Get in here, I need your help" He didn't mean to be blunt but a feeling of panic had started to take over him as his partner and best friend lay unresponsive before him.

HG raised one eyebrow at him and leaned back in her seat.

"And what, pray tell, can be so pressing to make you speak to me so harshly?"

Pete glared at her through the com device

"Oh I don't know," he spoke angrily, "maybe this"

He turned the Farnsworth around and the image of Myka's blood covered face filled Helena's screen.

Pete heard her gasp and whisper Myka's name.

When he turned the Farnsworth back to face him, HG was out of the car and running towards the building.

"Sorry to be so blunt HG but I'm freaking out here!"

"Where are you?"

He watched as she ran through the lobby.

"Go right, to the main hall, up the stairs and then down the hall to the right. Second right and we're right there"

The Farnsworth cut off and Pete began to speak to Myka again.

As he spoke soothing words close to her ear, he put her gently into the recovery position.

Moments later he heard the sound of HG's boots against the floor and she ran full speed towards them.

Helena charged into the room and threw herself down next to Myka, opposite Pete.

She gently pushed Myka's hair away from her face and moved Pete's hand away from the material against the wound.

"Myka" she whispered as she gently rubbed a circle between her shoulder blades.

Helena leaned closer and continued to whisper as she focused on the feel of Myka's breath on her face.

"Darling, open your eyes for me"

She continued to speak to her closely and kept moving her hand on her back.

Slowly Myka's eyes lids began to flutter.

After a few more minutes she opened her eyes and groaned at the pain in her head, HG moved back slightly.

"What happened"? she grumbled as she looked up at Helena's face. Pete appeared over HGs shoulder and grinned at her.

"You took one like a champ partner!"

Helena gently cupped Myka's cheek "How's your head darling"

"It feels like someone tried to knock it off"

Helena again checked the wound and sighed

"I think we need to get you to a hospital"

Pete quickly scooped Myka up off the floor and ignored her protests.

She was too queasy to argue for long so she just let herself be carried to the car.

~~~ At the hospital ~~~

Pete sat outside and waited for Claudia and Steve to get in touch. He had text them to let them know what was happening.

Helena had stayed with Myka. They were now in a private exam room, waiting for the doctor to come and evaluate Myka's injuries.

Myka was sat on the edge of an exam table and Helena stood directly in front of her.

The younger agent gripped the table tightly as Helens invaded her personal space by nudging Myka's knees and stepping between them. She placed one hand on Myka's shoulder and checked the cut again. It was still bleeding.

Helena winced slightly and she saw Myka flinch as the material pressed into the wound again.

She gently cupped Myka's blood stained face and let her thumb rub gently against her skin.

Myka felt her heart speed up as it always did when Helena invaded her space.

She focused on the feel of the embrace and sighed heavily.

"Are you ok darling?" Helena asked her friend with concern

Myka shook her head "Right now, no. but I guess I'll be fine"

HG nodded and moved her hand to rest on Myka's neck. She couldn't quite control to need to touch her and hoped that Myka didn't freak out about it.

"How do you feel?"

Myka felt her answer leave her lips as though she had no control over her words.

"Aroused"

Myka slapped her hand over her mouth quickly, eyes wide.

Helena stared at her slightly shocked.

Myka moved her hand slightly "I don't know why I said that"

Helena narrowed her eyes slightly, her sharp mind forming a theory.

"Myka, I'm going to ask you some questions and see how you answer, is that ok"

"Yes" Myka nodded

"Are you sure Myka, because I'm going to ask questions you wouldn't usually answer"

Myka nodded again, catching on to Helena's idea.

Helena worked though her list of questions watching as Myka blushed a deeper shade of red with every answer she gave. She was answering every question with complete honesty before she could even try to stop herself.

Myka heard the next question and groaned inwardly. It was all coming out now

"Why do you feel aroused?" Helena couldn't help asking.

Myka closed her eyes and felt the answer flow away from her.

"Because you keep touching me"

Just then the doctor entered the room.

"Good evening ladies,"

Helena stepped away, keeping hold of Myka's hand as the doctor stepped up to her.

"That's quite a cut!" he spoke in a friendly voice, "How are you feeling?"

Helena chuckled at the expression on his face as Myka told him how she felt


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: sadly I own nothing, im just borrowing for some fun

Struck

Chapter 2

Claudia jumped out of the car and sprinted for the doors of the emergency unit her friend had been rushed to.

On her way she spotted Pete sat on a low wall near the entrance, she dashed over to him

"What happened? Where's Myka? how is she?"

Pete got to his feet and gently took hold of the young girls shoulders "Slow down, breathe!"

Claudia shook her head slightly and stared up at Pete. Steve came to stand behind her and gently placed a hand on her arm to reassure her.

He knew how much Claudia looked up to and admired Myka, how she loved her like the big sister she never had.

Pete tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"Did you get the guy?"

Steve and Claudia both nodded and waited for Pete to fill them in.

"Good!" Pete sighed heavily and began to rub the tension that had settled in his neck "That guy smacked Myks around the head with something. He knocked her out cold. She woke up before we came here but she's got a pretty bad cut on her head."

"But she's awake? She talking?"

"Yes Claude, she talking. A little dazed and confused but she seemed fine to me. She's in with the Doc now. HG went with her"

Claudia visibly relaxed though she was still worried about her friend.

The three agents went into the hospital and took seats in the corner to wait for more information.

"That poor man" Helena chuckled when the Doctor left the exam room for a moment to fetch something.

Myka glared over at her "It's not funny!"

Helena moved closer and gently stroked her hand up and down Myka's arm.

"Oh but it is darling" she grinned wickedly "It's delightful. I don't think that poor fellow even remotely expected you to give him that answer"

Myka rolled her eyes, and immediately regretted it. Her skull felt like it had been cracked wide open.

She closed her eyes and raised her hand to her head as a wave of nausea crashed into her.

Helena moved closer as Myka's discomfort became more intense. She placed one hand on Myka's back and leaned to see her face.

"What is it darling?"

Myka tried to focus as best she could as the nausea intensified. She gasped a few times, trying to answer the question.

Eventually all she could do was point to the bin in the corner of the room.

Helena moved quickly and held the bin up, Myka grabbed it and brought it to her face.

Helena quickly scooped Myka's hair out of the way and held it in one had. She rubbed up and down Myka's back as Myka retched into the bin.

Eventually the intense nausea subsided slightly and Myka raised her head a little.

Helena grabbed a tissue from a nearby box and gently wiped Myka's mouth as she tried to catch her breath.

Myka slowly opened her eyes a crack and looked over at Helena.

"I feel sick" she finally answered.

Helena gave her a tender smile as she continued to rub her friends back soothingly.

"I'd never have guessed"

Myka smiled for the first time since she woke up and closed her eyes again. The room began to spin so she hung tightly to the bin and focused on the motion Helena was making on her back.

She felt Helena slip the hair band from around her wrist and quickly use it to tie her hair back. Seconds later Helena was caressing her cheek. The blood had thickened on her skin and become sticky but Helena didn't seem to notice as she soothed her curly haired friend.

Just then the doctor walked back in. He stopped in the doorway and assessed the situation before him.

He moved forward and glanced into the bin as Myka clung to it.

She forced herself to look up at him and gave him a sheepish smile.

"Sorry Doc"

He laughed warmly and patted her shoulder.

"That's quite alright Miss Bering, do you feel like you need it again?"

Myka closed her eyes again "Not just yet, but maybe"

"Ok, you tell me when you need it" he gently removed the bin from her grasp and placed it on the floor beside him.

He instructed Myka to lean back on the exam table to allow him to clean her wound.

She hissed in pain as he applied the anti-septic wash.

Myka's hand came up and reached for Helena. She grasped it tightly with both of her own and gently rubbed her thumb back and forth over Myka's knuckles.

"We're going to need to do some stitches I'm afraid" he spoke softly as he inspected the now clean gash on Myka's forehead. He quickly opened a packet and removed a wad of sterile gauze. He gently placed it against the wound. "If you'll excuse me a moment I'll just get everything together, we're a little run off our feet tonight and we're down three staff too"

Myka nodded and again regretted the movement as pain shot through her head again; she groaned quietly and began to fight another wave of nausea.

Helena quickly asked the doctor for some of the anti-septic wipes to clean the rest of the blood from Myka's face.

He smiled and handed her the packet before leaving again.

Helena stepped back to Myka's side and gently wiped away the dried blood from Myka's face. She felt Myka shudder slightly against her hands as they pulled her shirt collar away from her neck and began to clean.

Helena worked with tender touches to remove all the visible blood stains from her friend's skin. The collar and shoulder of her shirt was soaked through.

Myka focused intently on the feeling of Helena cleaning her skin. Her nausea subsided but she still kept her eyes closed.

The doctor returned just as Helena finished her task.

In no time at all, Myka was sporting 18 stitches above her right eye.

He checked her over quickly and informed them that Myka had a rather bad concussion and would need to be supervised for the next 24 hours.

He glanced over to Helena as he spoke the last part. She nodded her understanding.

He dressed Myka's wound and spoke to both women as he instructed how to take care of the wound. He filled out a prescription for strong painkillers, handed it to Helena and then helped Myka to her feet.

Helena slipped her arm around Myka's waist and gripped her arm. Myka was still rather unsteady as she walked slowly out into the lobby.

Claudia jumped up and dashed across the room.

"Myks!" she gave her a tight hug and grinned up at her "Dude I was freaking out!"

Myka smiled as she tried her best to fight off the rising nausea and push past the pain in her head.

The lights in the lobby hurt her eyes so she closed them again as she gently rested one hand on Claudia's head.

"Oh man, are you going to barf?, you just went green!"

Myka nodded as she lifted a hand to her mouth. Before she knew it Helena was pulling her into a nearby toilet.

BACK AT THE B&B

Helena and Claudia helped Myka up the stairs and into her room. Pete followed them with a concerned expression on his face.

Helena and Claudia needed him to leave so they could get Myka cleaned up properly and into fresh clothes.

The two women seated Myka in the comfy chair in her room and Claudia began to unfasten her boots as she watched Helena move quickly over to Pete.

She placed her hand on his arm gently, knowing that he cared a great deal for his partner.

"Pete, I need you to help me with something"

He slowly tore his eyes away from Myka's pale face and looked at Helena, she smiled at the concern he displayed.

"The Doctor gave me this" she pulled Myka's prescription out of her pocket "He said it would help her with the pain, but I don't know what to do with it"

Pete smiled and took the paper from her hand.

"I got this" and with that he rushed off, delighted that he now had a task of importance.

Helena moved back into Myka's room and closed the door behind her.

When Pete returned he bounded up the stairs and into Myka's room. His partner was sat on her bed leaning against the headboard, Claudia sat cross legged at the end of her bed and Helena sat in Myka's reading chair by the window.

He grinned goofily when Myka smiled at him

"Hey there partner, How's your head?"

She spoke quickly "Hurts like a mother trucker"

Pete chuckled and dropped down on the edge of her bed. "Maybe this will help"

He handed her the painkillers

Myka took the package and pulled a bottle of pills out of the bag.

She squinted at the label and then squeezed her eyes shut and pain shot through her head again. She held the bottle out to Helena and she brought her hand up to her head.

The Brit quickly moved from her seat and perched on the other edge of Myka's bed as she took the bottle and read the label quickly.

Pete glanced over to Claudia and raised his raised his eyebrows. Claudia grinned and gave him a little shrug.

They were getting good at holding silent conversations regarding the two women in front of them.

Pete was feeling so relieved that Myka was going to be ok, that he couldn't resist making a teasing comment

"Playing doctor there HG?"

She looked over her shoulder at him "Of course"

Pete grinned widely and Myka sighed "He's being dirty HG"

Helena raised one eyebrow "In what way is he being dirty?"

Pete and Claudia stared open mouthed at Myka as she proceeded to explain.

"Wow!" Pete said when she was finished "That knock on the head made you a lot bolder, hey Myks."

Helena sighed "Shall I tell them?"

Myka gave her a small nod and rested her head back gently

"I discovered in the hospital that since the…. Incident, Myka cannot answer a question with anything but totally honesty"

Pete glanced between Pete and Helena, trying to figure out if they were joking.

"Sorry HG but I'm not buying it"

Helena raised one eyebrow at him and gave him a dangerous look

"Are you calling me a liar, Agent Lattimer?"

Pete gulped and looked to Claudia for help.

"Hey dude, you said it!"

Myka sighed heavily "Pete, if you don't believe her, why don't you just ask me something?"

Pete looked thoughtful. "I can ask anything and you won't hit me?"

Myka opened her eyes and looked at Pete without taking her head from its resting place

"I can't promise that"

Pete chuckled, "But if it's true, you'll have to answer? No matter what I ask?"

Myka slowly brought her head upright and looked straight at Pete. In her bedroom light he could just make out the beginnings of bruising around Myka's right eye.

"Be careful Pete" she warned as a big grin spread across his face.

"Ok, Ok" he thought quickly "Something you'd never usually tell me right?"

"Yes" Myka was starting to feel very uneasy as she watched Pete slowly move out of her reach.

Helena was watching him like hawk too as he moved closer to the bedroom door.

"Ok" he said and clapped his hands "I got one"

Myka sat quietly watching him from across the room.

"How old were you when…." Pete paused for dramatic effect "you lost your virginity? HA!"

"19… PETE!"

Pete yelped as he dodged the pillow she launched at him.

He moved back to the bed, holding his hands up in surrender

"How come it took until 19?"

"Pete!" Helena's voice held a dangerous warning.

"One question doesn't prove anything HG. It's easy to say a number, but I know Myka and this kind of discussion is not easy, I've seen pictures of Myka when she was in school and I can verify that yes she was geeky but she was also very pretty. There had to be guys after her. so," he turned back to his partner "Why did it take until 19?"

Myka closed her eyes and tried not to listen to herself as she explained how she never had any self-confidence through her school years, how she always assumed that when a boy asked her out it was to get closer to her sister, The Beautiful Bering.

Then when she was 19 she had met a boy from out of town. A boy who didn't know her sister. He'd pestered Myka until she agreed to date him. She explained how he'd treated her like a princess and made her feel beautiful and special and eventually she was ready.

Pete smiled as he listened to her, he glanced around the room. Claudia was grinning and biting her nail as she listened to Myka talk about her first love. Helena was sitting straight backed, her hands fiddling with her locket as she gazed at Myka as if she were the most amazing work of art ever created.

Pete returned his gaze to his best friend and watched as her eyes slowly opened again.

"What was his name?"

Myka made eye contact with him as she answered his question

"Dean"

Pete grinned, "I like Dean!" Myka gave him a small sad smile "Unless he turned out to be a douche, then I don't like Dean!"

Myka laughed.

"No, he didn't turn into a douche."

Claudia spoke up now "So what happened?"

"Life." Myka sighed "We got into different colleges, we tried to make it work but we just drifted apart. Eventually we agreed it was best to just go our separate ways"

"That's sad" Claudia said quietly.

"That's life" Myka replied and slowly met Helena's eyes.

The Brit smiled and turned to Pete

"Does that reassure you of the validity of my statement"

Pete nodded slowly.

"Yup, Myks would never usually have told that story so easily unless she'd gotten a truth whammy"

Claudia laughed and high fived Pete, as she repeated 'Truth whammy'

Helena watched as Myka closed her eyes again and tried to hide a yawn.

"I think you should get some rest darling" Helena turned to Pete and Claudia.

"I'll stay here tonight"

The two agents got up off the bad. Pete squeezed Myka's shoulder gently

"G'night partner, I'm glad you're ok"

Myka smiled and gently touched Pete's hand before he removed it.

"Thanks Pete"

Claudia leaned over and gave Myka a hug and gently placed a peck on her cheek before pulling away

"Night Myks, look after her HG!"

Pete was waiting by the bedroom door for Claudia.

"HG, did the doc tell you to keep waking her up through the night? See how she's doing?"

Helena nodded "I have all the instructions, yes"

"And if you need me at any point just bang on the wall, ok"

"Pound on the wall, got it!" Helena smiled at him

Pete nodded and smiled back as he followed Claudia out of the door, pulling it closed behind him.

Just before the door shut, he popped his head back in

"Oh, I almost forgot! Myks?…"

Myka didn't look up from the painkillers Helena had just placed in her hand as she waited for him to continue

"What are your measurements?" Pete asked quickly

"34-23-32…. PETE!" she hurled the painkillers across the room at him. He shut the door just in time and laughed to himself as he headed towards the kitchen.

…

AN

And there's chapter 2 finished.

I really hope you liked it,

The next couple should be a bit more fluffy then we will go Adults Only ;-)

Please don't forget to let me know what you think so far.

Just leave me a review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: sadly I own nothing, I'm just borrowing for some fun

Struck

Chapter 3

Myka sighed angrily as she glared at where she had last seen Pete.

"As soon as I have the energy, he's in so much trouble"

Helena smiled warmly and placed her hand on Myka's shoulder. The bruised agent turned slowly to look up at her.

"I'm sure he is well aware of that" Myka grinned at Helena's words. HG held two more painkillers out "Now do try to actually swallow these, I'm not sure they are at all effective when launched across the room"

Myka took the pills from her hand and quickly popped them into her mouth. Helena handed her a glass of water from her night stand and watched as Myka swallowed the medication.

Myka closed her eyes again and shifted slightly against the headboard. She was beginning to get uncomfortable. She began to reposition herself so she could lie down properly.

She felt Helena's hands gently guiding her as she moved shakily lower on her bed. She turned onto her side and automatically reached for her spare pillow and hugged it tightly. She never opened her eyes as she shifted.

After a moment of shuffling, Myka was curled comfortably on her side facing the window and the seat Helena had previously occupied.

She sighed heavily as she felt the mattress move slightly when Helena sat on the edge of it. A small smile took hold of her as she felt Helena's elegant fingers begin to rub gently up and down her back, before long they began to stroke through Myka's mass of curls.

Myka sighed contentedly as she felt herself begin to relax. The sharp pain in her head began to go fuzzy as the painkillers began to kick in.

Suddenly Helena's hand was gone and the mattress shifted as the raven haired woman stood up. she forced her eyes open and searched for her, watching quietly as Helena fetched the thick fleece blanket from the back of Myka's reading chair and turned.

Helena's heart melted a little when she faced her friend. She looked so small and fragile as she lay curled up on the bed, watching her through sleepy, heavy lidded eyes.

Helena smiled and draped the blanket over Myka to keep her warm. She sat back down and resumed stroking her hair gently.

The bruises were beginning to settle on her face now. Peeking out from around the dressing taped to her head and forming an increasingly darker circle around her eye.

Myka smiled up at her and let her eyes close again as she focused on the motion of Helena's hand

"How're you feeling now, darling?"

Myka sighed and her smile grew "Fuzzy"

Helena twirled one of Myka's curls around her finger, focusing on how silky it felt against her skin.

She let the story of Myka's past fill her mind. She wondered what she had been like as a teenager. Pete had said she was geeky, but Helena didn't really know what that meant. She took a breath and opened her mouth, about to ask Myka to describe herself in her school years. She stopped herself and tried to focus back on Myka's soft curls.

Myka noticed and stretched slightly as she looked up at her companion

"What?"

Helena's dark eyes locked onto Myka's green as she gave her a confused look.

Myka chuckled "You looked like you were about to say something, then decided not to."

Helena smiled and nodded "Very observant"

"What were you going to say?"

Myka rolled onto her back and stretched out, the longer the painkillers were having to work the better she was beginning to feel.

Helena sighed and opted for honesty. It was only fair seeing as Myka had no choice but to speak honestly.

"I was about to ask you a question about your story" she paused and smiled down at Myka as she watched her stretch.

"The one about Dean?"

Helena nodded "It was more a question related to the time before him"

"Why did you decide not to ask your question?" Myka rested her head on one arm and watched Helena fiddle with her hands in her lap.

"I don't feel that it's fair to ask you person questions at this moment in time"

Myka smiled "HG, you can ask me anything you want to. Even without the help of an artefact I'd answer you honestly"

Helena raised one eyebrow and gave her a crooked smile "So even without the artefact, would you have informed me that you get aroused when I touch you?"

Myka blushed bright red "No, not unless I knew for certain how you'd react"

Helena watched her carefully "And if you were certain I'd react favourably?"

"Then id inform you that it doesn't only happen when you touch me, but most times all you have to do is smile at me"

Helena smiled brightly and looked up from her hands, Myka's cheeks, ears and neck were bright red and she was nervously picking at her own nails. "Just like that" she finished and then brought both hands up to cover her face. She let out a loud groan.

Helena reached out and gently rested her hand on Myka's knee.

"Darling, forgive me! I don't want to take advantage of this inability to bend the truth"

Myka sat bolt upright then, she wobbled and quickly grabbed Helena's arm. She squeezed her eyes closed and waited for the room to stop spinning.

Eventually she met Helena's concerned gaze

"Do it" Helena looked confused and Myka quickly gripped her shoulders, "Ask me anything, while I have the ability to just say things."

Helena shook her head slowly, "Myka, that would be wrong"

"Not if I ask you to do it, anything you want to know."

Helena looked straight into Myka's eyes, trying to read her. "Are you sure? Anything?"

Myka nodded, "Yes, absolutely anything."

Helena paused for a moment, searching deep into Myka's eyes, trying to see any hint of uncertainty. She found none.

"Ok then,"

Myka scooted back and leaned against her pillows and waited for Helena's question.

"What were you like as a teenager? When you were in school"

"I was a social outcast, popular kids only spoke to me when they needed tutoring"

Helena leant sideways across the bottom of Myka's bed, propping her head up on one hand as she listened to her remember her younger self.

"I was painfully shy, and so amazingly clumsy." Myka paused, "Is there something in particular you want to know?"

Helena nodded "Pete said you were 'Geeky', what exactly does he mean by that?"

"He means that I wasn't one of the popular beautiful girls. I wasn't fashionable, I didn't smother my face in makeup. I didn't strut around like the cheer leaders did."

"Cheerleaders?" Helena looked completely confused.

Myka laughed softly, "Yeah, hey I have an idea, you want to know what a cheerleader is and you want to know what I looked like in high school?"

Helena nodded and smiled wider.

Myka climbed up off the bed but Helena quickly grabbed her hips and pushed her gently back down.

"What are you doing?" she demanded as she now stood in front of Myka

"I was only going to get my high school year book to show you some pictures" Myka pouted slightly as she looked up at Helena.

The older woman smiled gently

"Well you are supposed to be resting! Get back under that blanket and I'll get the book, where is it?"

"It's in a box at the back of my closet." She spoke as she tucked herself back under the blanket.

Helena vanished into Myka's closet for a moment and then came out holding a large hardback book.

She lifted it to Myka.

"That's it!" Myka held her hands out for the book. She shuffled sideways and pulled Helena to sit next to her. Myka quickly flipped her blanket over Helena's legs too and then began to flip through the year book.

"Here." she handed the book to Helena and pointed "That's a cheerleader, and that one is also my sister"

Helena looked closely as the image before her.

"Was it really acceptable to ware such revealing clothing at school?"

Myka laughed. Helena turned slightly and began to look at the picture more closely

"Which one is your sister?"

Myka leaned over and tapped the image with her index finger.

Helena inspected the girl Myka had indicated for a moment and then nodded.

"And where are you?"

Myka smiled "I'm a in there a little bit further on, see if you can find me"

Helena grinned at her and began flipping past images of people gathered in a hallway, against lockers and outside. She flicked the page over and her eyes immediately locked onto an image of a young girl wearing glasses. She hugged a chunky hardback book to her chest as she provided the camera with a shy smile, a guy in a football jacket had was stood next to her holding a test paper in one hand and pointed to it happily with the other.

Myka ready the caption underneath.

'Trent passed thanks to everyone's favourite tutor, Myka did it again'

Myka glanced at the picture and sighed "Yeah, you found me"

Helena smiled over at her friend. Myka looked down at the picture and sighed, now you see why I had no confidence back then.

"No Myka," The younger woman slowly met her eyes as Helena continued "I still don't understand"

"My sister has always been the beautiful one, I was always the awkward plain one"

"I beg to differ" Helena placed the book in her lap. "From what you have just shown me, I am of the opinion that you are the beautiful sister"

Helena gently tucked Myka's hair behind her ear as her cheeks turned pink again

"You were a beautiful teenager Myka" Helena paused and dug deep for her courage before she continued. It had been confirmed today that Myka was attracted to her. Even with this knowledge Helena still had to fight a nervous wave as she looked straight into Myka's deep green eyes, she gently caressed Myka's cheek as she spoke "You grew into a breathtakingly stunning woman, both inside and out"

Myka brought her hand up and gently touched her fingertips to the back of Helena's hand as it rested on her cheek.

Helena smiled and took the touch as acceptance and encouragement. Helena moved forwards, bringing herself within inches of Myka's face.

She dropped her eyes to look quickly at Myka's mouth "Would I be terribly out of line if I were to kiss you now?"

Myka closed her eyes as a shiver ran through her. "Not at all" Myka opened her eyes in time to see Helena smile brightly.

Myka returned her smile and let her eyes fall shut again as Helena moved closer.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: sadly I own nothing, I'm just borrowing for some fun

Struck

Chapter 4

The kiss was extremely gentle. Helena kept her fingertips in light contact with Myka's jaw. she focused all her attention on the feel of Myka's soft lips under her own. She had imagined this moment many time and hoped against hope that this time it was real.

Her heart hammered in her chest as she felt Myka return the kiss, applying a little more pressure as her bottom lips slipped between Myka's. She almost lost control when she felt the tip on Myka's tongue on her lower lip.

The embrace seemed to last forever, but ended far too soon.

Helena leaned her forehead against Myka's and beamed at her.

Myka returned the smile with one equally as bright.

"Wow" she whispered causing Helena to chuckle, Myka smiled at the sound "If I'd have known that showing you my year book would make you want to kiss me, I'd have done it a lot sooner."

Helena laughed and pulled back slightly; smoothing her hand over Myka's curls as she looked over her face. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were slightly swollen. She couldn't move her eyes from Myka's mouth. Eventually she managed to pull her eyes up to meet Myka's gaze.

"I've thought about doing that so many times" HG admitted in a whisper as Myka smiled brightly.

"Me too"

Helena leaned back against the headboard and glanced at the book in her lap again.

It was then that she realised what Myka was clutching against her chest.

She tapped her index finger against the photograph turned her eyes back to Myka with a grin.

"Is this what I think it is?"

Myka blushed and nodded "It's 'war of the worlds', that was pretty much all I read that year"

Helena smiled warmly and closed the year book. She turned slightly and placed it on Myka's nightstand.

The curly haired agent was watching her intently as she shifted to face her again.

"Myka, darling…" Helena took hold of Myka's hand in her own and squeezed gently "I feel as though I have you at a disadvantage."

Myka frowned "What do you mean?"

"I can ask you absolutely anything and you will tell me the truth even if you don't want to."

Myka smiled "It's ok Helena, I actually don't mind" Myka squeezed Helena's fingers gently.

"Regardless, I want to promise you that anything you ask me, I will answer in the same manner as you. You may be fine with the situation, however I feel as though I am taking advantage"

Myka shook her head and Helena sighed. "It's the way I feel though; do you understand what I'm saying?"

Myka nodded "Yes, I understand completely but I don't agree. Now the questions Pete asked me; that's a different story. I would never have discussed any of that with him, and it felt like he was somehow stealing the answers from me. But right now, with you, I just feel like I have a little more freedom to talk. Maybe it's because I would have told you this stuff eventually. It's just like a barrier is gone, and I want to tell you everything before that wall goes back up. So please, anything you want to know just go ahead."

Helena smiled and her eyes shone in the dim light.

"Do you really believe that this would have happened without whatever is causing this honesty?"

Myka nodded and gently cupped Helena's cheek

"Yes, I believe it would have. It may have taken a lot longer but it would have happened. Now I want to sit up all night with you and just talk"

Helena lifted one eyebrow "Just talk?" she shifted closer and saw Myka take a deep breath, her eyes firmly glued to Helena's lips as she provided her with a crooked smile "Anything else?"

Myka blushed "I'd very much like to kiss you again if that's ok"

Helena chuckled and leaned in.

This time the kiss held a little more heat. Helena buried her hands in Myka's curls and nipped at Myka's lips. She was spurred on when she felt Myka's tongue run gently across her lips. The younger woman applied a slight pressure, begging permission to enter. Helena granted permission and let a soft moan escape as she felt Myka's tongue begin to wrestle with her own.

Myka's hand was in her hair now, trying to pull her closer and Helena felt herself lean forward, pushing Myka back against the bed.

Myka's willingly began to roll onto her back pulling Helena with her, her head thumped against the headboard and she yelped.

Helena pulled away quickly and realised what had happened. Myka was clutching the back of her head, her eyes tightly closed and a pained expression on her face. Her other hand still clung to Helena.

"Darling, are you ok? I'm so sorry"

Myka cracked one eye open slightly, and tried to smile at her.

"I'm ok; I just forgot how tender my skull is. It's not your fault."

Helena shook her head and gently hugged Myka to her chest.

"No I should be looking after you right now not trying to devour you"

"That sounds nice" Myka's voice was quiet. "I think 'devour' is my new favourite word."

Helena laughed and moved slightly away from Myka. She sat with her back against the headboard and held her arms out towards Myka.

The younger agent shifted on the bed until she was lying down in Helena's arms. The English woman placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head and breathed in the fruity scent of her hair.

"I think we should be a little more careful for now darling."

Myka pouted up at her and she couldn't help but lean down and steal a quick kiss.

"Now darling, rest against me for a while." Helena smiled happily as Myka cuddled closer and rested her head on her chest. Myka was quiet for a long time, listening to the sound of Helena's heart beating steadily in her chest. The rhythm was very soothing.

"It's your turn to ask me some questions darling"

"Hmm?" Myka had paid more attention to the way Helena's voice had vibrated in her chest than to the actual words she had spoken.

Helena smiled down at her.

"Is there anything you have been wondering about, anything you want to know?"

The artefact influence kicked in and Myka spoke before she knew what she was doing.

Helena laughed and Myka covered her face with her hand in embarrassment.

Helena gently stroked Myka's hair and squeezed her shoulders to comfort her.

She leaned closer and whispered "Black lace darling…. Maybe I'll show you when you're feeling better"

Myka's head shot up and she gaped at Helena's smiling face.

"Would you like that?"

"Very much!" she blushed again but was less mortified about her question "You know, you didn't have to actually answer that"

Helena pushed her head back down against her chest

"I wanted to. I enjoy flirting with you so very much."

Myka chuckled "Your turn"

She half expected Helena to repeat her and ask about her underwear. She was very surprised when Helena rested her chin on the top of her head, hugged her and spoke gently

"Do you still need to wear spectacles?"

Myka laughed. "Yes,"

"I've never seen you wearing any"

"I wear contact lenses. I have since collage. I got fed up of being the easily identifiable geek."

"The ones in you year book made you look adorable"

Myka looked up at Helena.

"Well maybe I'll have to get some frames again"

Helena grinned and nodded enthusiastically, Myka laughed "So you have a thing for glasses?"

The older woman squeezed her shoulders "I have a thing for you" she admitted quietly.

Just then there was a quiet knock at the door.

Helena extracted herself from the bed, making sure Myka was covered with the blanket.

She moved over to the door and opened it.

Leena and Steve stood in the hall carrying a tray each.

"We thought you might be hungry" Leena smiled as she held the tray up slightly.

Helena smiled and held the door open so they could bring the food inside for them.

Steve leaned against the dresser and Leena sat on the edge of the bed as the two women ate their food.

Leena smiled brightly as she watched their aura's interacting. It was almost as if they were reaching out, trying to touch. They shade they glowed was almost identical. The only difference was that Helena's showed how concerned she was.

They chatted together for a short while and then Leena gathered up the trays and dishes and handed them to Steve.

They said goodnight and heading out of the room.

Leena turned around just before she shut the door and smiled at the two women.

"I'm so happy for you" was all she said then closed the door.

A/N

There you go, more fluffy stuff.

Again, reviews are always appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: sadly I own nothing, I'm just borrowing for some fun

Struck

Chapter 5

Her hand stroked tenderly against Myka's hair as she slept against her. Helena refused to let herself fall asleep, every now and then she'd nudge Myka gently and speak to her, just to make sure she was still responsive.

She glanced sat in the dark, listening to the soft sound of Myka's breathing.

The younger woman's head rested against her shoulder and she had one arm draped over her waist. Myka began to grumble in her sleep and she leant forward to see her face. Helena saw the same pained expression take hold and he gently shook Myka's shoulders.

"Myka, wake up darling"

Myka groaned and slowly opened one eye. Helena smiled and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Is it time for more painkillers?" she asked gently as she got up from the bed.

Myka nodded slowly and glanced over at the clock, "It's also time to get up, we're going to be late for work"

Helena handed her the tablets and a glass of water.

"Myka I really think you should stay here and rest, the warehouse will still be there when you're better"

Myka popped the pills into her mouth and swallowed them with water.

"I know but I think we'll be able to identify the artefact faster if I'm there to say what was thrown at me."

Helena sat down on the edge of the bed and took Myka's hand in her own.

"I can't argue with your logic." she sighed "If you insist on going then I want you to agree to a few things first"

Myka laughed and slid herself to the edge of the bed. "Ok, let's hear it"

"Firstly, I want you to promise me that you will not, under any circumstances, get behind the wheel of any automobile"

Myka smiled and nodded slowly, "No driving, I promise!"

"Second, I think it would be best if you were to stay in the office with Claudia to figure out the artefact we are looking for, the last thing I want is for you to pass out in some random isle of the warehouse where no one can find you"

Myka squeezed Helena's hand "I'll stay curled up on the couch all day long! Anything else?"

Helena smiled "One more thing, and I don't think you're going to like this one"

Myka waited for her to continue.

"Please try not to fight with Pete. He's going to torture you all day with questions, if you feel the need to smack him, just throw something or tell me. Don't chase him"

Myka laughed. "You're right, I'm going to have trouble with that one, but I will do my best, I promise"

Helena smiled and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you darling"

The Brit helped Myka up off of the bed and they both went about getting ready for work.

At the warehouse, Myka lay on the couch as promised. Her hand gently covering her eyes against the bright light above her.

Helena and Pete had been sent to do inventory, mainly to get Pete away from Myka.

Claudia and Artie were sat at their computers both searching the manifest of items kept at the museum.

Every now and then they would ask Myka if she had been hit with certain objects.

Using her photographic memory, Myka was able to visualise everything that had been hurled at her. So far nothing seemed to fit.

Her pain killers had begun to wear off. She was thinking about calling HG on her Farnsworth to get her to bring the pills back. Neither woman had really thought about leaving the pills. Myka had simply entrusted them to HG and not given it another thought.

Just as the thought crossed her mind, she heard the sound of boots rushing up the spiral staircase from the warehouse.

The steps were being taken two at a time and just as everyone glanced at the door to see what the emergency was, Helena flew into the room.

She was panting heavily, as though she'd run from the other side of the warehouse.

"Where's the fire?" Claudia grinned at her.

"Fire?" HG panted as she leant forwards, placing her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath "There's no fire"

"It's an expression HG" Claudia laughed "It mean's 'what's the rush' no actual fire involved"

"I see," HG straightened and moved over to Myka, she pulled the painkillers out of her pocket and waved them at Claudia "Myka's painkillers should be just about worn off by now"

Claudia glanced over at Myka; she had been so wrapped up in her search for the artefact that she hadn't noticed Myka beginning to suffer.

The colour had completely drained from her face and she was doing her best to block out any light.

"Dude, why didn't you say something?"

"You're busy" Myka spoke quietly as HG helped her sit up. She gave her two more pills and Claudia fetched a glass of water.

"Never too busy!"

Myka smiled as both women sat down with her. Claudia sat on the sofa next to her and rubbed her arm gently, Helena perched on the arm of the couch and began to massage the back of her neck to ease the tension there.

Myka closed her eyes and leaned herself against Helena.

Claudia made a mental note of the new level of closeness between the two and decided to ask them about it later. She didn't want Myka to give her any information she wasn't yet ready, or willing to share on her own.

As soon as this artefact was neutralised, she'd ask her questions.

Just then Pete strolled into the office.

"Hey Myks, what's your favourite sexual position?"

Myka began to answer; Helena gently placed her hand over Myka's mouth, effectively muffling the reply beyond recognition. Myka gave her a gentle kiss against her palm and smiled when she moved her hand away again.

"Aw HG, that's not fun!"

Helena rose from her position and walked over to Pete. She raised her hand and gave him a light slap on the back of his head.

"Hey!" he exclaimed and ducked away from her

"Behave, children!" Artie didn't even look away from his computer screen as he spoke.

Pete pointed at Helena "But she hit me!"

"You deserved it, now be quiet" Artie glanced over at Pete and watched him slump down into a seat at the table and begin playing with Trailer.

~an hour later~

"Of Course" Artie leaned back in his chair and smiled. He turned around and inspected his agents.

Helena was sat on the couch, Myka was asleep, stretched out with her head resting in Helena's lap.

As instructed by the doctors, the bandage had been removed to allow air to the wound. Artie winced as he saw the stitches and angry bruises painted across his agent's forehead. She was also sporting a very dark black eye.

Claudia had joined Pete at the table and they were playing cards. She jumped up and came over to him

"What you found Pooh bear?" she ignored the look he gave her as she used the nickname, and quickly read his screen.

"Of course!" she echoed his statement.

"I take it that you have located the artefact" Helena spoke quietly as she gently played with Myka's hair.

Artie stood up and moved closer to the couch. He sat down on the low table in front of HG.

"It wasn't one of the things he threw at her, but rather the thing that did this"

He pointed to Myka's stitches, and continued. "It fits the bill, she was hit in the head with a Cane, or a 'walking stick' if prefer to call it that"

"And what's so special about this Cane?" HG asked as she looked down as Myka's face

"It belonged to Abraham Lincoln"

Pete came and stood next to Claudia "ah, Honest Abe!" he grinned over at HG. "That makes total sense!"

Claudia began to bounce up and down. "Can I go with Pete to snag and bag it?"

Artie nodded and smiled as she playfully punched Pete's shoulder "Dude, road trip!" she called out loudly.

Myka was startled awake by the sound and Claudia instantly knelt down by her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, but we found the artefact and we're going to goo it!"

Myka smiled "It's ok Claude, you look after Pete. He's a hand full"

"Hey!" Pete grinned "Can I ask one more question"

Myka eyed him cautiously and sighed, nodding once. Helena prepared to cover Myka's mouth again if the question was out of line.

Pete smiled, he had been aware that Myka had a thing for HG for a while. He had noticed today how close they had suddenly become and he assumed that Myka had spilled the beans as a result of the artefact. Therefore, he was in no trouble for asking this question.

"Physically speaking, what's your favourite thing about HG?"

Myka sighed and closed her eyes again as she answered "I have lots, but her smile is top of the list"

Pete grinned "Awwww, look who's gone all mushy!"

Pete dodged out of the way as Myka swung for him. She almost toppled off on the couch and onto the floor but Helena caught her and pulled her back.

Myka grinned up at Helena sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, I have really been trying! But at least I didn't chase him!"

.

AN

There we go, another chapter down.

I think I'll spend a few more chapters and fluff and then see about moving it to a more adult place.

As always, please leave a review to let me know what you think so far


	6. Chapter 6

AN

Big thanks to LOCISVU, oneconspiracy, Xenite, gigi2690 and QuickLookBusy for continuing to read this fic and provide me with much appreciated feedback. I'm over the moon that you are enjoying this.

Also thank you to anyone else reading this, even if you don't leave me a review I hope you are enjoying the story.

Disclaimer: sadly I own nothing; I'm just borrowing for some fun

Struck

Chapter 6

Claudia grinned over at Pete as they drove down the highway.

"So," she began casually though she was itching to discuss the matter with him "Myka and HG seem kinda cosy huh?"

Pete sighed in relief "Thank god you noticed it too. I thought it was just wishful thinking"

Claudia laughed, "No dude, it's real. They're so cuddly right now it's unreal"

Pete grinned widely and turned back to the road. After a while of silence he slowly began to shake his head.

"What's up man?" Claudia twisted in her seat to face him

"I was just thinking"

"Youch!" Claudia teased, earning her a playful glare from her stand in big brother.

"Hey! It happens! Anyway, what if this artefact made Myka tell HG that she digs her"

"Dude that's most certainly what happened!"

Pete nodded "I know, but what I mean is; what happens when we neutralise it?"

Claudia sat quietly for a moment, Pete continued.

"What if Myka suddenly decides that she shouldn't have said anything. You know how she is Claude, she might throw those emotional walls right back up and shut HG out"

Claudia suddenly lost her enthusiasm for their mission "You mean, once we neutralise the cane Cuddly fluffy times might be over."

Pete nodded slowly "I think it's possible." he sighed heavily "Oh man, I just started to really like HG, she's one of the family now."

Claudia nodded in agreement.

"She's so damn cute with Myka right now, being all protective. And Myka seems so happy to just let herself be cuddled." Claudia sighed "Everyone needs cuddles!"

Pete nodded and heaved another sigh "Regardless though, we have to take the whammy off of Myka. Not matter how fun it's been"

Claudia nodded and pulled her phone out of her pocket.

Myka lay stretched out on the sofa in the B&B living room. Helena sat on the floor in front of her, her back leaning against the sofa as she read aloud from a random book she had picked from the shelf.

Myka closed her eyes and reached out towards Helena, she began running her fingers through the Brits silky hair as she focused on her voice.

Helena smiled to herself and continued reading.

She paused when her phone buzzed in her pocket. He fished it out and saw she had a text from Claudia.

*HG, Almost there. Will let you know when we have cane. Concerned that goo-ing will end fluffiness, Claude x*

HG re-read the text before deciding she needed to actually ask.

*I regret to inform you that I am quite at a loss as to what you mean by 'end fluffiness'. Would you be so kind as to enlighten me? Helena x*

She sent the text and continued to read. Moments later her phone buzzed again.

*you even txt funny! We think that when cane has been neutralised, Myka may not be as outgoing with you. We both like cuddly, fluffy Myka HG times. C x*

She smiled at the young girls words and again typed out her reply.

*Darling girl, I too very much enjoy these 'cuddly, fluffy times' as you say. However, the cane needs to be neutralised. If Myka pulls away then I shall have to deal with that. Rest assured I will not give up now I have experienced this side of her. Please let me know when you are about to neutralise the cane. The kindest of regards, Helena x*

Helena placed her phone on the floor next to her and continued to read.

"What was all that?" Myka asked quietly. HG turned to face her and smiled.

"Claudia, she said they are almost there" Helena paused and then decided to share the rest. "She also expressed her concern that you may pull away once the cane no longer has effect on you"

Myka frowned "Pull away?"

Helena smiled and gently stroked her fingertips against Myka's forearm as she continued to run her fingers through her hair. "She thinks it's a possibility that you will pull away from me, shut me out so to speak"

Myka sat up and swung her legs off of the sofa so one was either side of HG.

"Helena, I've wanted to be like this with you for so long. I just didn't know how to get here. but now we're here, thanks to a damn cane and a crack on head." She smiled warmly as Helena chuckled and gently rested her hands on Myka's legs. "I honestly don't think I'll pull away at all, but if I do try, promise you won't let me."

Helena nodded "I promise, I don't think I could go back to not being able to put my arms around you or play with your curls whenever the urge takes me"

Myka laughed and leaned down, giving Helena a gentle kiss before she lay back down.

Helena continued to read. A feeling of peace settled over her as she felt Myka's fingers resume their motion in her hair.

Half an hour later, Helena's phone buzzed again.

She put down the book and reached for the phone. Myka sat up to and leaned her chin on Helena's shoulder, reading the text at the same time.

*HG, We have the cane. About to neutralise it but wanted to get the go ahead from you. Thought you might want a few smooches with Myks, just in case ;) C x*

Helena turned to face Myka from her seat on the floor.

Myka took hold of Helena's face and brought their lips together in a tender kiss, meant to reassure the inventor.

She rested her forehead against Helena's lightly, ignoring the tenderness she felt from her bruises and stitches.

She nodded gently and Helena took a deep breath before replying to Claudia.

*Thank you Claudia, go ahead. H x*

She put her phone back on the floor and tilted her head again, bringing her lips back into contact with Myka's.

She felt Myka slip her arms around her as she slid off of the sofa and knelt on the floor with her as they kissed.

Myka licked gently at Helena's lips and before she knew it Helena was wrestling her tongue with her own, pulling Myka's body as close to her as she possibly could.

Suddenly Myka's whole body went rigid in her arms. Helena held her tighter and tried to suppress her panic as Myka's tongue withdrew and her lips stilled against her own. A split second later Myka's body went limp and leaned against her fully. She heard Myka gasp a few times and pulled back slightly to look at her.

Her expression was more than a little dazed. She lifted her eyes to Helena's.

A slow smile spread across her face as she took in Helena's expression, if she had to name that look, she would say that Helena was afraid.

"Well artefact neutralisation feels really, really weird!"

Helena stared at her dumbly, still holding her as close as she could. Suddenly she realised that Myka wasn't pushing her away. In fact, she had circled her arms around Helena's back and was simply smiling at her warmly.

Helena found her voice eventually.

"How do you feel?" she whispered.

Myka continued to smile as she answered.

"Fluffy" and she leaned back in to steal Helena's lips.

Claudia Held the neutralisation canister in one hand and the cane in the other as they turned back to the car. Pete took the canister from her and threw it in the back seat before jumping in.

Claudia got in slowly and quietly, placing the cane behind her chair.

She looked dumbly at her phone as it sat quietly in her hand.

"What's up Claude?"

She sighed, "I feel like we just ruined everything for them"

He reached over and gently patted her shoulder. "We couldn't leave Myka like that, who knows what the side effects would have been"

"Yeah, I know, it just sucks!"

Just then her phone buzzed, she looked at the screen. A notification said she had a text from Leena.

She opened it and her sad expression was instantly shattered as the contents of the text loaded.

"What?" Pete reached for the phone. She handed it to him and he grinned as he inspected the phone

There on the screen was a picture Leena had taken. It showed HG and Myka, both kneeling on the living room floor, locked together. Helena had her arms tightly around Myka's back and Myka's were around her neck. They were too caught up in a tender kiss to notice the picture being taken.

"Looks like those walls are still down." Pete grinned "Or at least HG has been given a way past them."

Claudia took her phone back and looked at the picture again with a big smile.

"Dude, this rules!" she stated as the car pulled away and began its journey back to the warehouse.

A/N

There we go, just a short chapter to deal with the artefact. Now it's just dealing with the injury, Myka still needs looking after. …. I wonder who will be willing to do that ;)


	7. Chapter 7

AN

I'm sorry it's taken me a few days to get the next chapter up.

Things have been a little hectic but here it is.

I hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: sadly I own nothing; I'm just borrowing for some fun

Struck

Chapter 7

"What do you think you're doing?" Helena stood in the living room hallway, hands on hips and smiled slightly as she watched Myka jump slightly at the sound of her voice.

She quickly hid her smile as the younger woman turned to face her.

Myka wore an innocent expression, and managed to stay silent.

Helena raised one eye brow and held her hand out.

Myka glanced at her hand and frowned, pretending not to know what the English woman was talking about.

HG sighed.

"Keys!" she demanded and wiggled her fingers as she waited for Myka to pass her the car keys she was failing to hide from view. "Now"

Myka eventually handed the keys over with a huff.

"I was only going into town to get these stupid things taken out" she pointed to her forehead.

Helena pocketed the keys and moved closer to Myka. She gently took hold of her face and swept her hair away from her forehead to inspect Myka's stitches.

She laughed softly when she felt Myka take hold of her waist and slowly bring their hips into contact. Once she was done looking at the stitches, she looped her arms around Myka's shoulders.

"They're not quite ready to come out yet darling, and you know you really shouldn't be driving anywhere."

Myka nodded slowly, she had forgotten all about her intentions to leave the moment Helena had stepped within arm's reach.

"I know" she sighed and smiled at the slightly shorter women in her arms. "The headaches and dizziness I can deal with, but the stitches are driving me insane"

Helena leaned slightly closer.

"Well, you have two choices. I can drive you to the doctor so he can tell you that they're not ready to be removed yet, or.."

Helena leaned in and placed a gently kiss against Myka's lips. "Or we can stay here and find something else to occupy your mind"

She moved in again and traced the line of Myka's jaw with soft kisses.

"Option number two sounds very tempting" Myka gulped as she let her eyes close and she focused all her attention on what Helena was doing to her pulse point.

Three days had passed since the cane had been neutralised. Helena had tried to be respectful of Myka's personal space, afraid that she would pull back and throw her barriers up.

She never failed to be amazed each time Myka reached out and pulled her closer.

It didn't matter if they were simply sitting next to each other reading or standing face to face, Once she was that close to the younger woman she found it very difficult to control herself.

She smiled against Myka's neck as she heard her gasp. She gently bit down and felt a rush of heat low in her stomach when Myka groaned loudly.

She felt herself being pushed backwards, one hand slid into her hair keeping her mouth against she pale skin of Myka's neck.

She pressed herself against Myka, causing her to lean back slightly. Helena used her teeth again and quickly soothed the reddening area with her tongue. Myka whimpered and Helena lost her ability to think. She lifted her head to take in her surroundings and watch Myka's face for a moment before she captured her lips in a heated kiss.

She pushed her tongue forward and was met by Myka's equal passion.

She knew that Myka's bed was directly behind her so she pushed her in that direction.

She felt Myka's hand begin to yank at the bottom of her blue shirt. Her mind slowly began working again. She pulled back and looked down at Myka.

They were both panting, Myka's eyes with dark with passion, she knew her own were the same.

"Myka" she breathed heavily as she looked down at the curly haired woman. "We need to stop"

Myka leaned up and began kissing Helena's exposed neck "Don't want to" she spoke between kissed and returned Helena's actions by placing a gentle bite where her neck met her shoulder.

Helena gasped.

"I need to." She pulled back further and stood beside the bed looking down at Myka.

Her confusion was written all over her face. And slowly a look of realisation stole across her features.

"You mean you don't want to" Myka began to turn away.

Helena prevented her retreat by quickly lying back on top of her "You have no idea how much I want to" she spoke quietly, and gently stroked her fingertips over Myka's cheek, down her neck and then let them play along her collarbone.

Myka sighed "Then what's the problem?"

Helena chuckled. "I want to do this right." She smiled as she brought her eyes away from Myka's collarbone back to her confused eyes. She tried to think of the best way to explain her intentions, "I could very easily ravage you right now" she leaned in and pressed her lips to Myka's, letting her tongue delve into her mouth and tease her. She pulled back and gently stroked Myka's cheek as she panted beneath her. She suddenly thought of the perfect way to make the younger woman understand. She smiled warmly.

"I want to treat you like a princess, make you feel like the most beautiful woman alive." Myka smiled as she thought about the story she had told a few days ago. "I want to sweep you off of your feet and, only when you're ready, I want to make love to you."

Helena slid sideways to stretch out at Myka's side. Letting her fingers continue their dance against the heated skin covering Myka's collarbone.

Myka smiled brightly up at her and she knew she understood.

She reached up and gently stroked Helena's cheek "I want to do the same for you. I've never known anyone like you Helena, and I've certainly never been this attracted to anyone before. You're going to drive me crazy"

Helena chuckled

"I'll certainly try" she whispered and leaned in to steal another kiss.

AN

There we go, sorry it's only short, I just wanted to get something posted seeing as it's been a few days.

I think there will be a couple more fluffy chapters then it'll step up to some M rated stuff.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

As always, let me know what you think

x


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: sadly I own nothing; I'm just borrowing for some fun

Struck

Chapter 8

Myka was glad to be back at work. Even if she had been set the task of performing inventory while Helena went with Pete to collect artefacts.

She was still taking painkillers for the headaches but the dizziness had now all but vanished. Only resurfacing when she stood up too fast or if a certain raven haired Brit invaded her personal space.

She smiled to herself as she thought of Helena, and how she had been so attentive when Myka needed help. She would never have asked any of her family to help her but she was glad that Helena had instantly stepped into that role.

She moved further down the aisle, checking items off of her list as she got lost in her thoughts.

Her mind wondered to the first night back at the B&B after the hospital.

She smiled wider as she remembered how Helena had lay next to her and simply held her as they talked, effectively stopping the room from spinning.

She thought of the way she had instantly held her hair and rubbed her back when the nausea caused her to be physically ill. No one had ever done that before.

She was so deep in her own thoughts that she didn't hear Claudia skip up behind her.

"Dude, you want to grab some lunch?"

Myka dropped her clipboard and spun around. Moving slightly too fast and wobbling a little as she found her footing.

Claudia darted forwards and gripped Myka by the elbow.

"Easy now amigo!"

Myka held onto Claudia and gave her a sheepish smile. "I guess that's why Artie won't let me back into the field yet"

"Could be" Claudia picked up Myka's clip board and tucked it under her arm. She linked her other through Myka's and began to lead her towards the office.

"We're going to town to grab some lunch and one other little job."

Myka gave her a sideways look "lunch in town? You never get lunch in town"

Claudia nodded, "I know but I have to go to the hardware store and run a little errand for HG and you need to come with me for that. So we might as well get lunch while we're there"

Myka stopped walking, her suspicious mind kicking in "An errand for HG?"

Claudia nodded and tried to pull Myka along with her.

"What errand for HG? And why do I 'need' to come with you"

Claudia huffed and turned to face her fully

"All I can say is that HG has asked me to get a dress for you. I need you with me so you can try some on! I'm not saying any more than that! Now get those legs moving bucko"

"A dress?" Myka began to walk again, her mind was racing "Why does she want you to get me a dress, she could have just asked me to get one. Actually, I have a few."

Claudia sighed "I know you do, we went through your wardrobe to see what you had, they're nice Myks but you need a slightly different dress this time. I have all the details from HG. Now stop asking me questions or you're going to ruin her surprise!"

Myka opened her mouth to ask another question but Claudia spun around on her.  
"Don't Myks! Please!, if you ask me I'll eventually tell you and then it won't be a surprise and it won't be so damn sweet! Now please, don't make me tape your mouth shut!"

Myka closed her mouth and smiled. Obviously Helena had confided her plan in Claudia and the young woman was very excited to assist.

"Ok Claude. Let's go to town"

Claudia sat on a chair just outside the dressing room, waiting for Myka to emerge with the next dress.

They had picked out a total of four. The first two had been short black numbers, Myka didn't like the first and Claudia didn't like the second.

The other two dresses were so far away from what Myka would have chosen that she was nervous about trying them on.

"What's taking so long?" Claudia called through the curtain. "Need some help?"

"No, I'm just a little unsure about this one" Myka called back as she viewed herself in the mirror.

"Well, lemme see already!"

Myka took a deep breath and stepped out of the changing room.

Claudia gaped, open mouthed as Myka stood nervously in front of her.

Myka began to fiddle with her hands "Say something Claude!"

Claudia nodded slowly and closed her mouth "Yowza!"

"I really don't know about this one Claude, I feel really exposed"

Claudia took Myka by the shoulders and turned her to face the full length mirror behind them.

"Look at yourself! You look totally out of this world, smokin' hot!"

Myka inspected herself in the mirror. The dress she wore was deep blue, it clung to her curves in all the right places. The plunging neckline showed just the right amount of cleavage to still be considered tasteful. The material flowed freely from her hips right down to her ankles.

Myka turned slightly to check how the dress looked from the back. She saw a decent expanse of her flesh on show there too. She slowly shook her head.

"I don't know Claude"

"Myks, HG is gonna dig this dress! You look so good in it even I'm crushing a bit on you right now!"

Claudia pulled Myka by the arm out into the main area of the shop.

"Excuse me" she called out to the shop assistant. The woman turned to face them with a smile. "Could you please tell my friend here how amazing she looks in this dress"

As the sales assistant opened her mouth to speak, there was a big crash. A man on the other side of the store had been distracted by Myka and walked straight into a display, sending stock flying in all directions.

Claudia laughed, "I think that's confirmation enough, we'll take it!"

*That evening*

Helena paced nervously up and down in the hallway as she waited for Myka to emerge from her room.

She hadn't even gotten to speak to her since she got back, Claudia had simply grabbed Myka's wrist and dragged her into her room, stating that she needed to get ready.

Helena was beginning to wonder if her plans for the night would be considered romantic in this day and age. She hoped that tonight would make Myka feel like the most precious woman alive, because to Helena she was just that.

Claudia appeared at the top of the stairs and cleared her throat. Helena turned sharply and watched Claudia carefully.

The young woman smiled when she saw HG, she was Dressed in black slacks and a waistcoat, her white shirt was tucked in neatly and her hair was pulled carefully up into a smart bun on the back of her head.

She smiled to herself as she looked down at HG.

"May I proudly present…" Claudia glanced over her shoulder and motioned for Myka to step forward. "Your date for this evening, Miss Myka Ophelia Bering"

Helena gasped as Myka stepped up next to Claudia. Then slowly made her way down the stairs towards her.

Helena was smiling brightly as Myka came to stand in front of her.

Myka leaned forwards slightly and smiled "I feel a little silly"

Helena slowly circled Myka, taking in every detail of the dress

"You look absolutely stunning"

She smiled as Myka reached out and absently began playing with one of the buttons on her waistcoat.

"Well, as long as you like it then I don't feel so bad"

Myka glanced over Helena slowly. "I love when you ware these" she stroked her fingers over the front of Helena's waist coat and turned slightly pink when Helena leaned in a whispered into her ear.

"I'm well aware of your affection for this style"

She stepped back and picked Myka's jacket up off the nearby chair, she held it out and waited for Myka to slip it on.

"Now, shall we be going? I have a delightful evening planned"

Myka smiled and linked her arm with Helena's when it was offered.

Helena smiled up at Claudia who had moved back upstairs to watch them.

She mouthed "Thank you" at the red head and received a grin and a bow in response.

Helena smiled warmly at Myka as she led her out into the night and the car she had waiting at the bottom of the B&B's driveway.

AN

There we go,

Another chapter done. What do you think Helena has planned for Myka?

I'll update asap. Hopefully tomorrow.

Let me know what you're thinking, any complaints or suggestions are also welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: sadly I own nothing; I'm just borrowing for some fun

Struck

Chapter 9

She couldn't keep her eyes off of her curly haired companion as they sat in the back of the black car. The uniformed driver had politely held the door open for both women to enter the back and then seated himself behind the wheel and begun to drive.

Claudia had fixed Myka's hair, so it was up off of her neck and shoulders, a few loose curls fell down around her face and a strategically placed curl covered most of Myka's stitches. The bruising was also expertly concealed.

Myka turned to face Helena fully. She couldn't help but smile as she noticed the tenderness in the way she was watching her.

"You look absolutely stunning darling" Helena whispered and gently took Myka's hand in her own.

Myka felt herself blush slightly

"I'm glad you approve" Helena smiled and nodded gently.

"This is all very mysterious Helena,"

She chuckled and lowered her gaze to their joined hands "Yes I suppose it is, I do hope you're going to enjoy what I have planned"

Myka reached out and touched her fingertips to Helena's jaw, slowly getting her to make eye contact again.

"I'm sure I will enjoy it, mainly because I'll be with you"

This time Helena's cheeks turned pink.

They continued to talk quietly together in the back seat.

The driver smiled to himself after glancing in his rear-view mirror and seeing the two women sitting incredibly close, whispering as they absently fiddled with each other's hands.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at their destination. The driver hopped out of the car and moved to open the back door. Before he got there, Helena was out of the car and holding her hand out to assist Myka. He again smiled to himself.

After informing them where he would park and wait for them, he wished them a pleasant evening and made his exit.

Myka turned to look around her, there were many other people moving towards a large building. They were all dressed up in suits and elegant dresses. Now Myka understood why she had been required to obtain a different dress.

Myka glanced a question at Helena and she quietly indicated the large building. She watched Myka's reaction closely, trying to gauge if her idea had been a good one.

Myka turned back to the building and began to inspect it.

"South Dakota Symphony Orchestra" she read aloud from a banner hanging from the building. She turned to Helena quickly and grinned excitedly "Really?"

Helena nodded "It's a performance of Bach's Brandenburg Concertos" her words were hesitant and quiet. Her confidence in her choice grew as Myka's smile grew even brighter

"I adore Bach! How did you know?"

Myka stepped closer to her and took hold of her hands, gently tangling her fingers with Helena's.

"I noticed some of his works in your collection when I was in your room. I presumed Bach to be your favourite as there was so much."

Myka grinned "You presumed correctly. Helena this is wonderful! I've never been to a classical concert."

Helena gave her a dazzling smile; she was overjoyed that her idea had been a success.

"Well darling, let's get to our seats shall we"

Myka linked her arm through Helena's and they walked towards the building with the rest of the attendees.

*After the concert*

Myka had forgotten all about feeling over exposed in her blue dress as she walked out into the night air. She stopped on the steps and leaned over, placing a lingering kiss on Helena's cheek.

"Thank you, that was wonderful!"

Helena smiled brightly "The night is not over yet" she laughed at the expression on Myka's face and led her over to their car.

Within minutes they had arrived at a quaint Italian restaurant.

They were greeted warmly by an elderly lady dressed in black; she instantly hugged the Brit tightly

"Helena!" she spoke loudly as she greeted them "And this must be Myka" she released Helena and gave Myka a quick hug too before holding her by the shoulders and inspecting her.

"Very beautiful!" she patted Myka's cheek and turned back to Helena "Come, I'll show you to your table"

She led them out on to the patio at the back of the building and held her hand out, indicating one table set up all on its own. Small fairy lights had been strung up in the surrounding trees, providing a wonderfully soft light. There was a candle in the centre of the table and a single white rose stood in a glass.

Helena smiled at the elderly lady as she excused herself to go and fetch the menus for them.

Myka stood frozen, staring at the scene before her. She watched as Helena walked up to the table and took the rose from the glass. She turned to face Myka and slowly smelt the rose as she walked back over to her.

She gave Myka an almost shy smile as she held the rose out to her.

"I know the tradition is a single red rose, however I seem to recall you telling Pete that red roses were a cliché when he bought some for his vet"

Myka took the rose from Helena, letting her fingers brush lightly against her hand. She kept eye contact as she smelled the rose and smiled warmly.

"I can't believe you remembered that"

Helena stepped closer to Myka and placed her hands lightly on her hips and she leaned into her.

"Darling, I try to remember every word to ever leave your mouth."

Helena had been fighting the need to kiss Myka since they climbed out of the car at the concert. She couldn't fight it anymore and gently brushed her lips against Myka's.

She responded instantly and deepened the kiss, gently wrapping her arms around Helena as the world shrunk away around her. In that moment, nothing and no one existed. No one but the English woman currently making her melt.

Helena broke the kiss after a moment and simply stood in Myka's arms, searching her eyes for any hint of resistance; she found none.

Just then the lady returned with their menus. They sat together at the table and discussed what to order.

The driver grinned as he watched the two women emerge from the restaurant. The British woman had her arm wrapped tightly around the American's waist. He watched as the shorter woman pulled the taller closer and kissed her tenderly.

It made him smile that they we so obviously happy together.

He climbed out of the car and stood holding the back door open for them.

Myka reluctantly broke the kiss and spotted the driver waiting for them.

They both climbed into the car, and sat closely together in the back seat as they were taken back to the B&B.

Myka held her rose in one hand as she leaned against Helena. The Brit had one arm around Myka's shoulders and her other was tenderly holding her free hand. She glanced over at the older woman and smiled when she saw that she was inspecting how snugly their hands seemed to fit together.

When the car arrived back at Leena's they exited. Helena Thanked the driver for his services and tipped him generously.

He thanked her a few times, asking her if she was sure she wanted to leave a tip that size.

She smiled and patted his shoulder.  
"Quite sure, my good man. And rest assured that I will request you by name when I need a driver again. It's Sean isn't it?"

He nodded and thanked her again before leaving the driveway and heading home.

Myka stood quietly outside the front door as Helena jogged over to her.

"I really don't want the evening to end"

Helena smiled and wrapped her arms around her waist tightly.

"Neither do I darling" she stole a quick kiss "However, the hour is late, and you..." Helena traced her index finger lightly against Myka's collarbone "You need your sleep darling"

Myka laughed as Helena pulled her through the front door and up the stairs.

She stopped outside Myka's bedroom door and kissed her gently.

The kiss was so tender and loving that Myka had to gasp to catch her breath when they parted.

"Good night darling Myka"

Myka smiled goofily "Sweet dreams Helena"

She watched as Helena moved reluctantly down the hall to her own room.

When she was inside her own room she placed her white rose on her nightstand, gently stroking its petals as she smiled.

She removed the dress and threw on a t-shirt and shorts. She quickly removed her makeup, let her hair down and brushed her teeth. She was still smiling as she got into bed.

She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so special to someone.

Sure she'd felt special to Dean and Sam but with Helena she felt more than special. After tonight, she felt treasured.

She felt herself drifting happily to sleep, with thoughts of Helena and white roses filling her mind and painting a very happy smile on her face.

AN

Yey for HG!

What did you think? As always, feedback is greatly welcomed.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you to everyone who left a review for the last chapter. Im so glad you enjoyed it.

Quicklookbusy: im glad you're enjoying my HG

chitara2004: thank you for reading and taking time to review. Im very glad you are enjoying the development. I'll do my best to keep the updates regular and speedy.

Lostg4ever I'm working up to the 'get it on' section of the story. I have a couple more things I want to happen before the steamy stuff kick is.

Disclaimer: sadly I own nothing; I'm just borrowing for some fun

Struck

Chapter 10

Claudia glanced up from her laptop when she heard someone enter the room. HG smiled warmly at her as she slammed her laptop shut.

"So?" Claudia jumped up and followed HG as she moved to make herself some Tea. "How was it? Did she like it?"

HG chuckled "Good morning Claudia"

The red head sighed and rolled her eyes "Morning, now spill!"

The Brit lifted her cup and took a sip of her drink as she leaned back against the kitchen counter. She watched Claudia as she waited excitedly to be filled in with details of the previous evening.

Claudia had helped her greatly with getting everything arranged and HG was very grateful for her assistance. She had known exactly what she wanted to do but needed the youngsters help with booking tickets.

"HG you're killing me here, c'mon how did it go?"

HG smiled at her over the rim of her cup.

"It went wonderfully" Claudia made an excited squeak "Myka thoroughly enjoyed the orchestra, and Martha worked wonders at the restaurant"

Claudia laughed "She's so cool, I meant to ask you how you know her."

HG sat down next to Claudia's computer.

"I rented a room above the restaurant before I was reinstated as a warehouse agent, we became friendly then. She's extremely easy to converse with. I believe I spoke about one Agent Bering quite a lot while I was there. Martha was very willing to help when I told her who I required a romantic meal for"

Claudia laughed "So you succeeded in sweeping Myka off her feet then?"

HG smiled and raised one eye brow.

"That has yet to be seen, all I know for certain is that her smile never left her face all night. That alone makes it a success in my eyes"

"That's so freakin' sweet!"

Myka came out of her room, humming to herself. She closed her door and turned to head down stairs almost walking straight into Pete.

He had just come out of his room and was waiting to walk down with her.

"Jeez Pete!" she playfully smacked his shoulder and he simply grinned at her.

"How was your date Myks?"

She grinned back at him "It was great Pete! Thanks for asking"

They began to walk towards the kitchen, chatting quietly about the events of the evening before.

Just before they got to the kitchen door, Pete took hold of Myka's arm and stopped her.

"Myks, I'm really happy for you." he pulled her into a quick hug. "Took you guys long enough. Maybe I should have hit you with the cane a while ago!"

Myka hugged him back and laughed "Thanks Pete".

Pete stepped back and smiled at his friend. "And now the mushiness is over… Race ya!"

He dashed the distance to the kitchen door. Myka gave chase.

Pete burst into the kitchen and began performing his victory dance "WINNER!" her shouted loudly just as Myka rushed into the room!

"Cheater!" she laughed as she took a seat next to Helena at the table. She turned to face her still smiling. "Good morning" she spoke quietly and Helena leaned slightly closer

"Good morning darling, how did you sleep?"

Myka nodded as she answered "Fantastically, you?"

"Very well, I had the most delightful dreams"

As she spoke, Helena reached out a tucked Myka's hair behind her ear. "Might I be so bold as to wish you good morning properly; with a kiss?"

Myka chuckled once "You don't have to ask"

With that, Helena leaned in and captured Myka's lips in a breathtakingly tender kiss.

She lingered for as long as she dared while in company, then leaned her forehead against Myka's.  
"Good morning" Myka spoke softly. And it was Helena's turn to chuckle before she returned the greeting softly.

"Dude that's so wrong!" both women glanced over to Claudia, she was giving Pete a stern stare as he stood messing with his mobile phone.

"What?" he asked innocently "It's a great new screensaver!"

Myka gave him a stare that matched Claudia's "What makes a great new screensaver?"

Pete grinned and slowly showed Myka his phone.

On the screen was a picture he had just snapped of their morning kiss.

"Take that off now!" Myka glared at him

"What? It's such a great picture though!"

Helena held her hand out "May I see?"

Reluctantly, Pete handed her the phone.

She inspected the photograph on the screen and looked quietly over to Myka,

"It is a nice picture" she whispered.

Myka turned to face her "Not for him to use as a screensaver though"

HG nodded once "Quite right" she turned back to Pete and handed him his phone "Remove it!"

Pete pouted at her "But before you delete it, I request that you send that picture to my phone and any others you may have just taken."

Pete grinned at her and began messing with his phone.

Helena's phone buzzed twice in her pocket. She smiled at Pete "Thank you agent Lattimer, now delete them from your phone"

Pete grumbled as he did what he was told. When he finished he showed the women his phone and then sat down

"You're both no fun!"

Myka pulled a face at him and laughed when he stuck his tongue out at her.

Helena pulled her phone from her pocket. She quickly looked at the images he had sent her. One was the picture of the kiss. The other was a shot of them smiling as they rested their foreheads together.

The picture made her stomach flutter. There was so much obvious adoration on both of their faces.

She quickly set the image as her screensaver and pushed her phone back into her pocket.

When she looked back up, Pete was attempting to shove a whole muffin into his mouth.

Helena casually placed her hand on Myka's thigh under the table. Since she had been allowed to invade the younger woman's personal space and touch her, she was finding increasingly difficult not to do so. She pretended to watch Pete's antics, with a small smile on her face. All the time her full attention was focused on the woman next to her.

She gently began to drag her nails back and forth lightly against Myka's jeans.

She noticed with satisfaction as Myka's back straightened slightly and she took a deep breath.

Myka shifted in her seat and moved so close to Helena's ear that her lips brushed against it as she whispered.

"If you keep doing that I'm going to ignore any protests and have my way with you right here."

Helena chuckled as she continued to faux observe Pete

"Darling, I doubt Pete would mind that, however do consider Claudia."

"It'll be your fault" Myka gently kissed Helena's ear before moving back to look at her.

Helena turned to face her and slowly raised one eyebrow, she continued slid her hand a little higher on Myka's thigh and continued her previous motion. She was transfixed by Myka's expression as she watched her eyes close briefly.

Myka gently placed her hand over Helena's, stilling her motion. She opened her eyes again and whispered her name.

Helena nodded slowly and turned her hand, taking hold of Myka's and giving it a gentle squeeze.

She smiled warmly and leaned to whisper in Myka's ear.

"Forgive me darling, I can't seem to help myself."

She placed a soft kiss against Myka's ear resisting the urge to nibble on it.

They moved back from each other a little, in an attempt to lessen the temptation. Once they had all finished their breakfast, it was time to make their way to the warehouse to begin their workday.

AN

I know it's short, but I may have enough free time to get another chapter written up today as well.

Fingers crossed.

As always, please review and fill me in on your thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: sadly I own nothing; I'm just borrowing for some fun

Struck

Chapter 11

"Don't get too comfortable!" Artie spoke quickly as he entered the office. His agents were gathered around the small table in his office.

Claudia sat between Steve and Pete. Myka and HG were beside Steve.

"We've had multiple Pings. Pete, Steve you're heading to Washington. There's something making people think they are professional football players. People are being tackled in the street. Nothing major has happened yet but best to stop it before it escalates." He handed them a file each and rushed them out the door.

"Myka, HG. This is a very simple snag and bag mission. There is a pen in New York. Anything that this pen writes comes true.

Sounds harmless, but it was used in a bank robbery last night and we need to snag it before things get really messy. We know where it is so it's a there and back in one day mission"

He handed the files to them and turned to Claudia. "We are the support"

"Same old, same old" Claudia got to her feet and smiled over at Myka and HG. "The Big Apple!" she winked "Have fun"

.

Myka leaned against the doorframe of Helena's bedroom and watched the Brit pack her bag.

After a while watching Helena move around her room, she decided it best to announce her presence.

"Be sure to pack something for evening"

Helena spun around quickly, startled by the unexpected voice.

"Darling!" she gasped "You gave me a fright"

Myka pushed off the doorframe and slowly moved into Helena's room without invitation.

"Sorry about that" she reached out and took the folded jacket out of Helena's hands and placed it over the back of her desk chair.

"I just came to say that we'll be in New York overnight so pack some extra things"

Helena looked confused as Myka took a step closer and began fiddling with the buttons of Helena's blouse.

"I thought Artie said we'd be there and back" she glanced down at Myka's hands and instantly became distracted by them, watching as her fingers moved over the small buttons, almost unfastening them and quickly re-securing them absently.

"That's what he said. But I've spoken to him and we are now staying overnight. Our return flight will be the following evening. So we have all night and the next day to ourselves."

Helena slowly brought her eyes up to meet Myka's. She raised one eyebrow and gave her a crooked smile.

"And what are we to do with ourselves once we have the artefact?"

"Ah," Myka stepped closer still, moving her hands to run gently down Helena's arms, tangling their fingers together when she reached her hands. "I may have something planned" she stepped closer, bringing their fronts into contact. Helena's eyes fell closed as she focused on the way Myka's body felt against her own. She placed her hands lightly on Myka's hips and leaned against her.

"Am I to remain in the dark on you plan?" she opened her eyes; she couldn't stop watching Myka's mouth as she smiled at her.

She could feel the younger woman's breath on her face as she replied. "For now" she couldn't deny herself any longer. Helena tilted her chin forwards and brought her lips into contact with Myka's.

She pressed herself more fully against her as she buried her hand in soft curls.

Myka gasped when Helena lightly bit her lower lip, before sucking it into her mouth to sooth it with her tongue. Myka couldn't help herself; she let the tip of her tongue come into contact with Helena's upper lip. The older woman reacted instantly, her passion taking hold of her as she attempted to devour Myka.

Myka began to move, pushing Helena backwards until her legs made contact with her bed. Suddenly they were falling. Without thinking about it, Myka pushed her knee between Helena's legs and pressed her thigh against her centre.

Helena moaned into Myka's mouth as the contact. She attempted to pull Myka closer, making a fist in her hair as her hips unconsciously began to grind against Myka's thigh. She knew she should stop, but she couldn't force herself to do it. The feeling of the younger agent so intimately tangled with her was intoxicating, she couldn't think straight. Her hands were moving of their own volition and all she could do was attempt to get closer to the wonderful young woman she had dreamt about so many times.

Helena slid her hand underneath Myka's t-shirt, sliding it upwards until the tips of her fingers touched the underside of Myka's breast. She paused.

Myka pulled away slightly when she felt Helena freeze underneath her.

"Helena what's wrong?"

She held herself above Helena, leaning on both arms as she looked down at her. Helena's hair was fanned out against the mattress, her cheeks were flushed and her lips swollen from the kiss. Her breath came quickly as she panted slightly.

Myka watched as Helena slowly shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong darling. I just….." Helena paused and searched Myka's eyes as she hovered above her, waiting for her to finish.

Her curls tumbled down over one shoulder and Helena had to fight to urge to bury her hands in them. She gently stroked the underside of Myka's breast with her fingertips, wanting to move higher but somehow unable to do so.

She looked up into Myka's green eyes.

"Talk to me" Myka whispered as she focused on the motion of Helena's fingers against her bra.

Helena took a deep breath "Myka, have you been with a woman before?"

Myka smiled gently down at Helena, "You're worried that I'm not ready to be with you?"

"I'm concerned that I may be pushing you into something you're not ready for"

Myka chuckled "You think you're pushing me?" she shifted slightly, making her thigh rub against Helena's centre. The inventor groaned under her.

"It looks like I'm the one pushing right now." she moved back slightly "In answer to your question, no. I've never been with a woman before. I've never even wanted to be with a woman until I met you." she leaned down then and gave Helena a gentle kiss, slowly letting her tongue drag against Helena's bottom lip. She pulled away slightly, gently nuzzling Helena's nose with her own.

"I have never wanted anyone as much as I want you." her declaration was delivered in a whisper.

Helena gave her a crooked smile and gripped her hip with her free hand. She lifted up slightly and captured Myka's lips with her own.

As she kissed her she moved her hand higher and gently palmed Myka's breast. The touch pulled a moan from deep in Myka's throat and Helena made note of the sound.

Just then Myka's Farnsworth came to life. Myka growled and continued to kiss Helena.

The older woman gently pushed at Myka's shoulders.  
"Darling, we are supposed to be working."

Myka reluctantly lifted the Farnsworth and held it so only her face would be in view.

She flipped it open and glared at the screen

"Hey Myks, just drove past the B&B and your cars there."

"Yes Pete!" she almost growled at him "We're packing"

"Well, get a move on, you guys will miss your flight!"

Helena chose that moment to raise up and gently kiss a line across Myka's jaw.

"Ha!" Pete shouted at the screen as he saw Helena come into the frame "Packing! Good one Myks!"

She slammed the Farnsworth shut and stood up from the bed pulling Helena with her.

"Did you really have to do that?" she asked with a small smile as Helena wrapped her arms around her.

"Yes darling, I simply couldn't resist"

"Well you do know he's going to keep asking us questions about if we had sex in New York"

Helena smiled as she moved away and picked up her bag

"Well it's a good thing you're not under the influence of the cane anymore." she moved to walk out of the room, pausing next to Myka "Because I intend to do many things to you in New York"

She stole a quick kiss and left the room, Myka stood slightly stunned for a moment. She grinned to herself and dashed out of the room. Grabbing her bag and following a very smug Helena to the car.

AN

I know, I'm late. I've had doctors to visit and such, plus work to attend.

Today I'm making a Cast of my face to do a sculpture with (here's hoping I don't accidently suffocate myself in the process lol)

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this instalment.

It won't be long now until the M rated chapter/chapters (depending on weather you lovely readers want me to write lots of steamy stuff lol)

Please let me know what you think and give me an idea if I'm still going on the right track.


	12. Chapter 12

Haha The face casting has been postponed (due to lack of people to help me survive lol) so here's another chapter.

Enjoy

p.s

QuickLookBusy: your comment made me laugh so hard!

Disclaimer: sadly I own nothing; I'm just borrowing for some fun

Struck

Chapter 12

They sat together in the back of the Taxi as it wound its way towards their hotel.

"We'll just drop our bags off then go straight to grab this artefact." Myka spoke quietly so the driver couldn't quite hear her. She leaned closer and rested her chin on Helena's shoulder as she whispered "Then we have the rest of the time to ourselves"

Helena turned slightly and brushed her lips against Myka's forehead, placing a gentle kiss against her stitches. She moved back slightly and brushed Myka's hair out of the way.

"Does this still hurt?" she spoke quietly too as she inspected Myka's wound. It seemed to be healing nicely. The bruising had begun to fade and the swelling had receded a few days ago.

"Only when I do something silly, like poke it"

Helena chuckled "Well, let's try to avoid that shall we." She gently cupped Myka's cheek "What about the head aches?"

"Yeah they're still around. But better than they were." Myka shuffled closer on the seat, bringing their legs into contact.

"The sooner we find this artefact, the sooner we're off the clock and my plans can be put into action." she leaned in and whispered against Helena's ear "And tonight, I'm not going to let you put the brakes on"

"I wouldn't dream of it darling." Helena whispered breathlessly.

Myka gave her a suggestive smile "Let's see about that shall we"

Helena closed her eyes as she felt Myka kiss her cheek and place her hand on her thigh.

Myka let her mouth move down to Helena's neck; she smiled to herself as the older woman tilted her head to allow her better access. She quickly found the sensitive spot behind her ear and began to work it with her mouth as her hand slowly trailed higher up her thigh.

She heard the Brit sigh quietly then take a sharp breath as Myka's fingers ghosted over the button of her trousers, then slipped just inside the waistband, her nails scraped lightly against her hip bone and a shiver ran quickly though her entire body.

Helena knew that Myka needed reassurance that she had her full consent to continue, but she also knew that they were almost at the hotel and there was work to be done.

She struggled to consider her options as Myka slowly drove her crazy in the back of the Taxi. Eventually she decided that the driver would announce it when they arrived and relieve her of the difficult task of removing Myka from her skin. She gave in, burying one hand in Myka's hair and placing the other against her neck. She urged Myka away from her pulse and looked deep into her eyes for a moment.

It took her a second to realise that her actions were being taken as an order to stop. She quickly moved closer and captured Myka's lips in a hungry kiss. She poured all of her desire into the embrace. Letting Myka know exactly what she wanted.

Her tongue explored the younger woman's mouth, engaging in a passionate battle with Myka's as they tasted each other.

Helena couldn't breathe properly as her mind focused on the feel of Myka against her, she felt her nimble fingers pull out of her waistband and begin to drag slowly across her stomach under her shirt.

She gasped into Myka's mouth as she found a sensitive spot on her side; Myka smiled into the kiss and dragged her nails over the same place. The motion caused Helena to loose hold on her actions, she bit Myka's lip then sucked it into her mouth to sooth it. She grabbed a fist full of Myka's curls again, trying to get closer as she pushed her tongue back into her mouth.

Helena gasped loudly when she felt Myka's hand move higher and cup her breast gently through her bra. Her heart felt like it was going to explode when she felt Myka's fingers pull the lace out of the way and hesitantly take hold of Helena's breast again, skin against skin.

She pulled away from the kiss, panting slightly as she looked down to where Myka was holding her. Helena slowly brought her eyes to meet Myka's and smiled suggestively. Myka's expression was adorable. Portraying both her passion and her sudden nervousness. Helena knew instantly that the younger woman was worried she had gone too far.

Helena gently placed her hand over Myka's against her breast and encouraged her to touch. Myka found her confidence again when Helena kissed her. She slowly shifted her hand and moved her thumb over Helena's nipple. The action made Helena groan loudly into her mouth.

Myka moved back to watch her face as she repeated the movement, pulling another quieter moan from her raven haired companion.

It was at this moment that Myka realised that the Taxi was no longer moving.

She quickly glanced around and saw that they were outside their hotel. The driver was sat staring out of the window at the people on the street, trying his best to avoid his rear-view mirror.

Myka sat bolt upright. It took Helena a moment to come back to reality as her desire fogged brain slowly began to clear. She looked over at Myka and saw her switch into her professional work mode as she pulled her hair back, quickly combing her fingers through it.

She cleared her throat and spoke to the driver.

"How much is it?"

He told her the amount and then took the money from her; Myka hopped out of the car and stood holding the door, waiting for Helena.

The Brit leant forward and used the rear-view mirror to fix her smudged lipstick and tidy her hair.

She also straightened her blouse and smiled sweetly at the driver.  
"So terribly sorry about that, I'm afraid we forgot our manners."

The driver laughed and turned to face her.

"Hey, it's fine by me." he spoke with a think Brooklyn accent "You two have a great time, and look out for each other"

Helena smiled at him again and assured him that they intended to. She quickly checked his details and made note of them.

"Thank you for the ride Eddie" she hopped out of the car and stood directly in front of Myka. The younger woman shut the Taxi door and watched as the doorman took their bags from the back.

Helena smiled gently at Myka, who was now in full professional mode.

"Darling, I must admit that you've gotten me quite worked up." Myka gave her a half smile.

Helena took a step forward and hooked two fingers into the front of Myka's trousers, pulling her closer by the waistband. Myka didn't object.

"Once this job is out of the way, I fully expect to spend the rest of our time here…" she paused and leaned closer to Myka, brushing her lips against her ear as she finished "….in bed"

Myka felt her stomach do a flip at Helena's suggestive words.

She reached out and traced the tips of her fingers down Helena's neck. Watching a shiver run through the other woman.

She let her fingers trace back and forth across Helena's skin, gently following the V of her open collar.

"Once we have finished the job, we are going to come back here and change." Myka spoke quietly "Then I'm taking you out for the rest of the day" She let her fingers slide inside the shirt collar and gently run across the edge of Helena's lace bra. "And then I intend to keep you awake all night"

Helena sighed contentedly. Myka's words at the B&B, coupled with the fact that she was comfortable enough to stand like this with her on a busy New York street, reassured Helena that the younger woman meant everything. Her fear of pushing Myka into a physical relationship before she was ready just seemed to vanish.

Helena had been ready to be with Myka a long time before she had been hit with the cane. Her respect for the taller woman had kept her from making any kind of move beyond flirtation.

Since Myka had admitted her attraction to the English inventor, events had moves along smoothly.

Helena wanted nothing more in that moment than to go upstairs with Myka and discover her completely. However, she knew there was work to be done.

The sooner they found this blasted pen, the sooner they could spend unprofessional time together.

"Right oh," Helena smiled brightly at Myka, remembering how she had admitted that her smile had arousing effects on her.

"Let's find this artefact then!"

AN

I know, I'm mean! And isn't Myka naughty! Starting things in the back of a taxi! Tut tut lol

Next chapter will be up in a few days.

Please let me know what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

AN

Disclaimer: sadly I own nothing; I'm just borrowing for some fun

Struck

Chapter 13

Myka gripped the silver bag tightly in her hand as she stared out of the window, watching the street move past as their Taxi moved back towards their Hotel.

The artefact location had been rather simple. The man who had robbed the bank had been taken into custody that morning and all they had to do was go to the station, check his personal items and there was the pen.

They had snagged it, and bagged it.

Myka was nervously chewing on her thumb nail; she wouldn't be totally at ease until the artefact was shut away in the safe in her hotel room.

Even something as harmless as this pen made her edgy, she knew better than to underestimate any artefact.

Helena sat comfortably next to Myka, her legs crossed neatly and hands resting in her own lap.

Her mind was revisiting their first taxi ride in the Big Apple. She hadn't expected her companion to get so bold in public but she understood exactly why Myka had stepped outside of her comfort zone. Her point had been well and truly understood.

She couldn't deny how much she had enjoyed the feeling of Myka's hands inside her clothes. She couldn't hide how much she loved finally being able to bury her hands in Myka's hair, and she certainly couldn't deny how restless she had been since Myka had pulled away and snapped into work mode.

The younger woman was the picture of professionalism and had not even flirted with her since they dropped their bags off.

Helena glanced over at her companion. She smiled slightly as she saw Myka's posture. She could read her like an open book.

HG leaned slightly closer, making sure not to touch her

"We'll be back soon darling and that thing can be locked up safe and sound."

Myka didn't turn her head; she nodded slightly and continued to chew her nail.

Helena smiled and shuffled closer on the seat. She reached out and gently wrapped her fingers around Myka's wrist, pulled her hand away from her mouth.

Myka finally turned away from the window.

"Relax darling, work is almost finished." she raised one eyebrow playfully "It's almost play time"

Myka chuckled and leaned back in her seat. She turned her hand upwards and waited for Helena to tangle their fingers together. The Brit didn't leave her waiting and sat back next to her.

Myka gave her fingers a small squeeze

"I really hope you like what I have planned for today"

"A whole day spent solely with you is a dream. I am already thoroughly enjoying today by sitting next to you now"

Myka smiled at Helena's words "You're such a smooth talker"

The older woman laughed softly and leaned against Myka's side. They sat quietly for the remainder of the trip back to the hotel.

Myka tapped lightly on Helena's door and waited for her to answer. She had told the Brit that they were going out and left her get ready. Myka's breath caught in her throat when Helena opened the door. She was wearing a beautiful red dress. The neck line drew Myka's attention straight away. It plunged dangerously low; Myka couldn't help but stare at Helena's cleavage for a moment. She then let her gaze take in the rest of her.

The material hugged her body in all the right places, stopping mid shin. It defined all of her curves and causing Myka to have trouble breathing.

Slowly Myka's eyes returned to Helena's face. She had pulled sections of her hair into a clip at the back of her head, letting the rest fall freely down her back.

Myka had opted for one of her knee length black dressed. She watched Helena as her eyes moved hungrily over her. The neck line of the black dress was not as low as the red, but still provided a decent amount of cleavage. Myka's dress clung to her snugly and showed off her athletic body. Myka had let her curls remain free, hoping that Helena would be burying her hands in it at some point.

Helena's eyes were dark when she finally returned them to Myka's. The taller woman felt her mouth go dry and quickly cleared her throat.

"You look fantastic" she whispered quietly.

Helena reached leaned forwards and glanced down the hall as a couple stepped out of the elevator.

She took hold of Myka's wrist and pulled her into the doorway, effectively shielding them from view.

She smiled warmly at Myka as she pressed against her front. She reached up and began twisting one of Myka's curls around her finger, just as she had done to sooth Myka when she was hurt. She leaned forward and pecked Myka's lips quickly.

"And you, my darling, are stunning!"

Helena pulled Myka closer and kissed her deeply. It didn't take long for Helena's passion to take hold of her as she tried to pull Myka closer. She had been on a slow burn the entire day, ever since Myka's wondering hands had gotten her worked up that morning. If this day had come when they were already settled into a relationship, she knew that she would have simply pulled Myka into her room and made her scream. Damn the date.

She was very tempted to do just that, however, she knew that Myka needed to take her out tonight. She reluctantly moved back from the kiss and smiled.

"Shall we?"

Myka nodded and led them out of the doorway, over to the elevator.

Once they were inside she fixed her lipstick and smiled over at Helena.

"You messed up my make-up"

Helena smiled innocently "I almost messed up your dress" she admitted and winked at Myka "I decided to save that for later" Helena watched as Myka grinned and blushed at the same time

Myka decided to join in the flirting "The zipper is at the side" she smiled wider as Helena took a step closer, raised eyebrows and a crooked smile on her face

"Ah, I see it now" Helena reached out and gently took hold of the zip, pulling it down the tiniest bit just as the elevator dinged to say they had reached the ground floor.

Myka stepped out of the elevator and pulled the zip back up.

"You had better behave until we get back" she grinned at Helena as they walked out of the hotel together. Myka felt her heart skip when Helena let out a musical laugh. She stepped closer and whispered to Myka

"Me behave? I seem to recall that you were the one seeking out my flesh in the taxi"

Myka smiled and quickly glanced down at Helena's cleavage again, she could see in Helena's eyes that she was struggling not to drag her back upstairs and strip her. She decided to feed the fire.

"I'll seek out every inch of you." she stepped away from her and to the edge of the sidewalk "When we get back" she held one arm out to hail a taxi and let out a loud whistle.

Helena smiled and stepped back to Myka's side

"We could go back inside now" she whispered as she let her fingertips ghost over the strap of Myka's dress.

Myka grinned at her "Very tempting." just then a taxi pulled up next to them "But right now, I'm taking you to the theatre"

AN

There you go. Another chapter done.

As always, let me know your thoughts

I do take every comment on board and try to adjust my fic accordingly where I can.


	14. Chapter 14

AN

Here's my little heads up.

Nudity contained within this chapter. Some sexy stuff too

Disclaimer: sadly I own nothing; I'm just borrowing for some fun

Struck

Chapter 14

Myka sat quietly next to Helena in the theatre. Though Phantom of the Opera was one of her favourite shows, she found that she couldn't keep her attention on the performance in front of her. Instead, she was mesmerised by the woman next to her.

Helena was captivated by the story unfolding before her eyes. She held tightly to Myka's hand as she was pulled deeper into the world of the Phantom.

Myka felt herself relax as she saw how much Helena was enjoying the show. She let her thumb stroke gently against Helena's hand as she became more confident in her choice of date. She only hoped that what she had planned next wasn't too cheesy.

When the show finished and they had exited the theatre, Myka found herself wrapped up tightly in Helena's arms.

"Darling, that was wonderful!" she placed a kiss against her cheek and pulled back slightly.

Myka smiled and let her hands rest lightly on Helena's hips.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, it's one of my all-time favourites"

Helena smiled brightly and leaned her forehead gently against Myka's. "Thank you for sharing this me"

She pulled back slightly and lovingly stroked Myka's cheek.

Myka smiled and took hold of Helena's hand, pulling her to one of the waiting Taxis.

"Are you hungry?"

Helena nodded and smiled as Myka held the door open for her to enter the back seat. The younger woman followed her into the taxi and told the driver their destination. As they moved away from the theatre, Helena shifted slightly in her seat and began to run her fingers through Myka's curls.

As she stroked her hair away from her face something caught her attention.

"What happened here?" she spoke quietly as she ran her fingertips over Myka's forehead. "Where did your stitches disappear to?"

Myka gave her a small smile "I removed them"

"Darling, aren't you supposed to get a doctor to do that?"

Myka shrugged "They we ready, so I just did it myself" she leaned in and whispered "I didn't want to seduce you with those ugly things in my face"

"Oh darling, that it never a word I would ever apply to anything regarding you."

Myka blushed.

"Even the stitches?"

Helena stroked Myka's cheek "The stitches reminded me of your pain but I could never have seen them as ugly. They were a result of an event that brought us together." She smiled warmly "That could never be anything but beautiful to me"

Myka moved closer to her until their noses touched gently  
"Well, the stitches may be gone, but there's a decent scar in their place."

Helena brushed Myka's hair out of the way again and placed a gentle kiss where her stitches had once been.

It didn't take long for them to reach the restaurant and in no time at all they were fed and leaving the building hand in hand.

Helena expected them to take another taxi; she was quite surprised when Myka pulled her down the street by the hand.

After a short walk Myka turned and grinned at her.

"I recall you saying you missed the 'horse and buggy' days."

Helena smiled brightly as she watched Myka move over to one of the carriages waiting on the outskirts of central park.

They sat as close to each other as they could without actually sitting in each other's lap.

Helena was becoming restless to get back to the hotel. She had been struggling with her arousal all day and being so close to the cause of it was slowly driving her crazy.

She kissed Myka deeply as the carriage moved along slowly. She let her fingertips draw a line from Myka's jaw, down her neck and across the exposed skin of her chest.

She pulled away from the kiss and watched her own hand as she gently dragged her fingertips over Myka's breast then around to her side. She took hold of the dress zip between her index finger and thumb; gently pulling while she dragged her remaining fingers down Myka's side.

"I think it's time to head to the hotel darling" she whispered, her voice heavy with desire as she returned her gaze to Myka's.

It was then she realised that the younger woman had been watching her hand too. Her breath was coming quicker as she met Helena's eyes with her own.

She nodded slowly and then cleared her throat, speaking to the driver. He agreed to drop them as near to their hotel as he could.

They walked the reaming block quickly, hand in hand. Both desperate to reach the seclusion of a hotel room.

They moved quickly through the Hotel lobby, smiling at the staff as they greeted them.

As the elevator doors slid closed Helena stepped closer to Myka, fully intending to start her seduction right there in the elevator. Just before the doors slid shut a hand pushed between them, forcing them back open. Helena leaned heavily against the wall and sighed in frustration as a man in a suit entered and smiled at Myka.

"Good evening ladies" he spoke as he pressed the button for his floor.

Helena sighed again when she saw that his floor was beyond theirs so they would have company.

Myka smiled at the man and gently swatted at Helena's arm trying to tell her not to be rude.

Helena glanced at her and then turned to the man giving him a big, but empty smile.

The man smiled back.

Helena felt a heated anger rise inside her as she watched him give Myka a once over. His eyes then firmly planted themselves on Myka's breasts.

Helena couldn't really blame him, her dress really did show off her body wonderfully, but not for some stranger in an elevator to enjoy.

She stepped in front of Myka with her back to him, effectively blocking his view.

Helena completely ignored him as she took hold of Myka's fingers, tangling her own between them. She smiled at her warmly and waited for the elevator to reach their floor.

A few moments later the doors slid open and Helena pulled Myka by the hand, leading her down the hall to her hotel room. When they reached the door, Helena pushed Myka against it and kissed her passionately.

Her hands gripped Myka's hips tightly as she pushed her sharply into the doorframe. Myka moaned when Helena pressed her own pelvis into her.

She brought her arms up around Helena's neck and returned the kiss with equal passion, pushing her tongue deep into Helena's mouth, trying to taste as much of her as she could.

Helena fumbled for her room key; eventually finding it and pulling away long enough to open her room door.

She took hold of Myka's waist again and guided her into the room, kicking the door closed behind them.

Helena paused, watching Myka's face closely. She couldn't believe that she was finally here; with Myka in her arms. She couldn't quite get her head around the fact that she was now permitted to undress and touch the younger woman. The agent she had lusted after since first laying eyes on her in London. Allowed to feel her and taste her. She wanted to pin Myka to the wall and devour her.

Images filled Helena's head, images she recognised from those dreams that had left her needing a cold shower in the mornings.

She pulled Myka closer to her. Hard and fast could wait. Right now she wanted to slow down and take her time. She wanted to learn Myka's body.

Helena kissed Myka deeply and buried one hand in her hair, the other holding tightly to her hip. They stood locked in the embrace for what seemed an eternity, but it was over too soon as Myka pulled away, slowly extracting herself from Helena's arms.

Helena stood frozen as she watched Myka reach out towards her. she hooked her fingers under the straps on Helena's dress and slid them off her shoulders.

It was as she felt the material move that Helene realised them Myka's nimble fingers had in fastened her dress while they were kissing. She watched Myka's reaction closely as her red dress slid away from her body and pooled at her feet.

She saw Myka's pupils dilate as she took in the sight before her.

Myka stepped back, she didn't know where she had found the courage to unfasten the red dress but she couldn't quite control her hands.

She watched as the red fabric fell to the floor. she slowly lifted her gaze from the floor and felt her heart stop as she took in the sight before her.

Helena was wearing black stockings and a garter with black lace panties, and nothing else.

Myka felt her desire burn impossibly hot. She had never been this turned on before, especially not by a woman.

Helena stood still watching Myka, letting her take the lead. Myka could see in her eyes that she wanted nothing more than to ravage her, but the Brit was restraining herself. This knowledge made Myka's heart swell.

She took a step forward and gently traced her fingertips over Helena's bare breasts. She let out a moan as Myka's hands made contact with her heated skin.

"I can't believe how beautiful you are" Myka whispered as she lets her hands glide slowly over as much exposed flesh as she could. Helena brought her hands up to rest on Myka's shoulders as she closed her eyes and focused on the way Myka's hands felt against her.

She pulled one strap away from Myka's shoulder and placed an open mouthed kiss against her skin. She bit slightly as Myka returned one hand to Helena's breast and began stimulating her nipple as she kissed her neck.

Helena gasped and slowly brought her hand up to Myka's side; she held onto the zip and groaned loudly as Myka found the sensitive spot behind her ear.

Helena tugged gently on the zip, pulling it down half way before stopping.

She leaned back and smiled at Myka's hungry expression.

"May I?" Helena spoke quietly as she struggled to breathe through her desire. Myka looked confused until Helena tugged on the zip again.

Myka stood straight and smiled lovingly at her. She nodded and waited for Helene to undress her.

The Brit smiled and pulled the zip the rest of the way down.

She bit her bottom lip as she watched her own hands push the dress away from Myka's body.

Her arousal burned even hotter as she saw that Myka too had opted not to wear a bra tonight. She pushed the dress to the ground and gently pulled Myka against her. Both women released a moan as their naked breasts pressed together.

Helena captured Myka's mouth and held her as tight as she could. The kiss deepened quickly.

Helena felt Myka's hands slide down her back, gently taking hold of the back of her thighs. She gasped as Myka lifted her. The shorter woman instantly wrapped her legs around Myka's waist as she moved them towards the bed.

AN

Sorry but I need to leave for work and I wanted to get this chapter posted before I set out.

Next chapter will be super sexy I promise!

I have a killer shift ahead of me so please make me feel better by leaving a review.


	15. Chapter 15

AN

Here it is, THE M rated chapter. A few of you have called me a Tease for the last chapter but I'm sure you'll agree that this deserves its own chapter.

Sorry it took a few days to post

Probably best not to read this one at work

Sorry it's taken so long to post, work has been kicking my ass lately and I've been so tired.

Anyway, enjoy

Disclaimer: sadly I own nothing; I'm just borrowing for some fun

Struck

Chapter 15

Helena was vaguely aware that she was being moved through her hotel room. Her attention was solely focused on the woman carrying her, the feel of her soft skin against her own. She buried her hands in the mass of curls as she explored Myka's mouth with her tongue.

She felt Myka's right hand pressing firmly against her back, trying to pull her closer as her left held tightly to her thigh.

She felt herself falling backwards, she moaned loudly as she felt Myka's weight come to rest on top of her. The younger woman pulled away from the kiss slowly and smiled down at her.

Myka's heart was pounding in her chest as she took in the sight before her.

Helena's hair was spread out against the mattress, her lips were swollen from the kiss, her eyes sparkled with her desire as she looked up at Myka.

The younger woman let her eyes slowly move from Helena's face and take every detail she could. Helena, naked to her waist, lay still and watched as Myka memorised her. she gently began stroking her fingertips along Myka's sides, making her shiver slightly.

Myka returned her gaze to Helena's eyes and smiled.

"I've wanted this for so long" so admitted quietly. As she spoke she lowered herself, pressing her skin against Helena's. Both women released a sigh of content as they came back into contact. "But I'm suddenly nervous"

Helena smiled and brought her hand up to cup Myka's face. She slowly leaned up from the bed and pressed her lips gently to Myka's. The kiss was tender and meant to encourage the younger woman.

When Helena ended the kiss she was slightly breathless, she gently rubbed her nose against Myka's.

"There's no need to be nervous darling"

Myka couldn't help but nip gently at Helena's lips as she answered her. "What if I can't satisfy you?"

Helena chuckled quietly "You really don't know how much you affect me do you?" she smiled and gently took hold of Myka's wrist. "Might I be so bold as to show you something?"

Myka nodded slowly and watched as Helena slowly began to guide her hand down her body. When her fingers touched the top of Helena's garter belt Myka snapped her eyes back to Helena's, instantly knowing exactly where Helena intended to place her hand. Helena paused as she saw Myka quickly look to her.

"We can stop if you would prefer" Helena's voice was gentle and warm as she attempted to sooth Myka's nerves.

The young woman took a breath and slowly extracted her wrist from Helena's fingers.

Helena gently stroked her now free hand up Myka's arm, gliding her fingertips over her shoulder and up her neck then gently caressing Myka's cheek. She smiled again at her and gave a small nod as she leaned up to kiss her again.

Helena had taken Myka's response as a request to stop. She gasped when she felt Myka cup her centre through her lace underwear, feeling the damp material and heat radiating from her, the evidence of Helena's arousal was undeniable.

Her body reacted instantly to the intimate embrace, her back arching up off of the bed and pressing fully against Myka.

Myka lifted up on one arm and watched Helena as she gently applied pressure with her fingers. She watched her eyes fall shut as she bit her lower lip and released another moan.

It was this sound that filled Myka with confidence, she leaned down again and placed an opened mouthed kiss to Helena's neck. She felt Helena tangle her hands in her hair again and gently dragged her teeth against the tender spot on the Brits neck.

Myka grinned to herself as Helena moaned again and tightened her grip.

The younger woman began to move her hand slowly, rubbing Helena through her underwear. The inventor let out a loud moan and forced one knee in-between Myka's legs as she tried to find a rhythm with Myka's hand.

Myka kissed her way down Helena's neck, gently nipping at her collarbone. She moved lower placing open mouthed kissed against her sternum. She shifted slightly and looked up at Helena's face as she hovered above her right breast. Helena met her gaze with heavy lidded eyes. Myka smiled at the desire so obviously painted on her partners face, and slowly lowered, taking Helena's nipple into her mouth.

Myka felt Helena's hands make fists in her hair as she sucked gently on Helena's tip. She alternated between sucking and flicking her tongue back and forth quickly as she brought her other hand up to kneed her other breast.

Helena was panting now, almost whimpering as Myka drove her crazy.

She burned to feel Myka touch her with no barrier between their flesh. She removed her hands from Myka's hair and gently began pushing at the waistband of Myka's panties.

The younger woman lifted her head and met Helena's gaze.

"Off" was all Helena could manage, her desire fogged brain refusing to work.

Myka sat up slightly and removed her hands from Helena's body.

"You first" she smiled suggestively down at Helena as she hooked her fingers around one of Helena's suspenders.

She unhooked it and slid off of the bed, standing beside it as she slowly removed Helena's stocking. She let her hands drag lazily across Helena's skin as she revealed her long slender leg.

Helena moaned in frustration as Myka proceeded the same slow torture on her other leg. The younger woman had obviously found her confidence and had quickly found a way to drive Helena crazy. Stimulating her through her underwear until she was writhing in pleasure then switching to this torturous pace when stripping her.

Helena wanted to rip Myka's underwear from her body and yank her own out of the way. She saw images of pulling Myka's completely naked body against her and taking her until she screamed. She pushed the images to the back of her mind, knowing she needed to follow Myka's lead. For now at least.

Finally she watched as Myka slowly began to shimmy the last piece of fabric from her body. She dropped it to the floor and stood quietly looking down at Helena's naked body before her.

The older woman waited for a moment as Myka's eyes raked over her curves.

After a while, Helena became a little concerned as Myka hadn't moved or said a word.

She leaned up on her elbows "Darling?" she didn't respond "Myka?"

"Hmm?" was the only response

She shuffled forward slightly until she sat at the edge of the bed, with Myka between her legs. She wrapped her arms around her waist, rested her chin between her breasts and looked up at her. thankfully she felt Myka's hands gently embrace her bare back.

"What's wrong?" she whispered and gently placed a kiss to Myka's chest before slowly returning her gaze to Myka's face.

"Nothing's wrong. I was trying to memorise you"

Helena chuckled, "Maybe you can memorise me later." She shifted slightly and kissed her way to Myka's breast, letting the tip of her tongue flick playfully over Myka's hardened nipple.

She watched Myka's face as she took her into her mouth and sucked gently. As she continued to taste her, she hooked her fingers into Myka's waistband and slowly pulled her panties down.

Helena moved back on the bed, taking in the view of Myka's completely naked body before her. She shuffled to the middle of the bed and held her arms out to the younger woman. She knelt on the bed and slowly crawled her way back into Helena's arms.

When she was close enough she stole Helena's mouth again as they lay down.

She let her right hand stroke down from Helena's jaw, over her neck and down to her breast. Helena's left hand gripped Myka's hip tightly and the pushed her knee between Myka's. her right buried deeply in Myka's hair as she filled the kiss with as much passion as she could muster.

She felt Myka's hand slide away from her breast and mouth down. She gently dragged her short nails along Helena's side. Pulling a moan from her as she touched over the sensitive spot there.

Myka felt her heart race as she slowly slid her hand between Helena's legs. The older woman moaned loudly into her mouth and pushed her tongue deeper as she focused on Myka's fingers as she slid through her wetness. She heard Myka moan with her as she found Helena's clit and began to rub.

Helena's hips began rocking of their own as she felt herself sky rocket.

She felt suddenly desperate. Needing to feel and taste Myka in every way. She removed her left hand from Myka's hip and pushed it between them. she slowly pushed her fingers to slider over Myka's arousal.

Myka moaned loudly and applied more pressure to Helena's core, making the Brit call out in pleasure.

Helena found a rhythm quickly and Myka began to groan into her mouth.

Myka matched Helena's rhythm and added the rock of her own hips into the mix, increasing the friction with Helena's hand.

Myka felt herself begin to crack, from the sounds Helena was making she was close too.

Myka quickly pushed one finger into Helena and smiled at her reaction. The Brit bit down on Myka's lip and her hips momentarily lost their rhythm. Myka inserted a second finger and Helena began to whimper.

The older woman followed Myka's lead and slid first one then a second finger into Myka the headboard began to bang against the wall as their rhythm began to move the bed.

Helena felt her orgasm sweep over her and quickly used the thumb to apply more pressured to Myka's clit, sending Myka hurtling over the edge with her.

They rode out their orgasms together and Myka collapsed against Helena, her face hidden against Helena's neck and shoulder, she removed her hand from Helena's centre when her spasms stopped. She quickly wiped her hand on the sheet and then placed it on Helena's hip.

Helena kept her hand in place a little longer, wanting to remain inside her as long as possible. when she removed it she too wiped it dry and gently began drawing patterns over Myka's back with her fingertips.

"You see darling." she spoke quietly, still panting "No need to be nervous." she kissed her forehead as she felt Myka chuckle against her. "That was beyond wonderful"

Helena smiled happily as she felt Myka place kisses against her skin where her face was buried. Myka spoke quietly but her voice was muffled.

"What was that?" Helena shifted slightly trying to look at Myka's face. The younger woman rolled to her side slightly and grinned up at Helena

"I said: You're stuck with me now!"

Helena smiled brightly down at her a stroked her hair aside. "I can't think of anything I'd like more!"

AN

And there we have it.

The first M rated chapter. I plan a few more too before this story is done.

Are there any particular things you guys would like me to write?

As always, please review and fill me in on your thoughts

Many thanks for taking the time and sorry again for the wait.


	16. Chapter 16

AN

I have been neglecting you. I'm very sorry.

I was doing so well with my updates too then the Christmas madness started at work and I've been exhausted.

Tonight I have had LOTS of coffee so I feel away enough to sit and write the next chapter.

I was going to make it more fluff but seeing as I have kept you waiting I think I'll sneak in some more M rated stuff as a sorry for not posting

Disclaimer: sadly I own nothing; I'm just borrowing for some fun

Struck

Chapter 16

Helena lay flat one her back, her left arm wrapped securely around Myka, supporting her head as she lay slightly lower on the bed cuddled into Helena's side. The older woman had her lips resting lightly against Myka's forehead as she breathed in the scent of her hair, every now and then placing gentle kisses to her skin. She let her fingertips continue drawing lazy patterns against Myka's soft skin as she held her close. A warm feeling of belonging settled over her.

Myka's fingertips were occupied in a similar motion against Helena's collar bone. She tilted her head up to make eye contact as she moved her hand to rest over Helena's heart.

The two women lay quietly together getting lost in each other's eyes as their fingers continued to stroke skin softly. After a time Myka smiled happily and heaved a contented sigh.

"Why didn't we do this sooner?"

Helena chuckled and hugged Myka closer, giving her a gentle kiss.

"Because now was the right time for you." Helena nuzzled Myka's nose with her own as she spoke. "I would have waited as long as needed for you to be ready"

Myka could almost feel her heart expanding in her chest as she listened to her new lover speak. She hadn't realised that Helena had been waiting for her.

She craned her neck slightly and took Helena's lips with her own. As the kiss deepened, Myka pushed herself up on her elbow moving over Helena as she deepened the kiss.

The older woman held tightly to Myka as she felt her desire rise again inside her. She slipped her tight between Myka's legs and hummed into Myka's mouth as she felt a warm wetness against her skin.

The Victorian pulled Myka as close as possible as she attempted to devour her. Myka lifted herself up on her arms and pulled slightly away from Helena's hungry embrace. She grinned down at her as she pushed her own thigh against Helena's centre.

"Tell me what you want Helena" Myka whispered as she began to tease her. Ducking close, almost kissing her but pulling away before their lips met.

Helena gripped Myka's shoulders and tried to pull her into a heated kiss; Myka locked her arms and smiled down at her lover. She had enjoyed being in control the first time they had made love but now she was daring Helena to take the power away from her. Knowing that the older woman had struggled to hold back earlier, she wanted her to lead the way now. "Tell me" she repeated

Helena tried again to kiss her but Myka stayed just out of reach. With a frustrated growl, Helena gave in to her desire to dominate and flipped Myka onto her back.

Taking hold of her wrists and pinning them to the mattress, she straddled Myka's hips and smiled down at the younger agent.

"Are you sure darling?" she knew exactly what Myka was doing.

Myka nodded and repeated her words in a whisper "Tell me"

Helena lowered herself and kissed Myka passionately. She slowly dragged her mouth to Myka's ear and whispered her desires to her lover.

"I want to taste you darling," she let her tongue flick out and slowly licked the shell of Myka's ear before she began nibbling on her ear lobe.

She felt Myka shudder with desire beneath her. Who would have guessed that talking dirty had such an effect on the younger woman.

Helena grinned to herself, and told Myka again what she wanted.

"I want to make love to you Myka." she lifted up slightly to look in Myka's eyes before finishing "With my tongue"

She watched Myka's eyes darken and continued to tease her by flicking the tip of her tongue over Myka's lips.

"Would that be agreeable darling?"

Myka chuckled absently. Even as Helena was trying to drive her crazy with desire she still stopped to ask permission. Myka nodded and briefly wondered if Helena would always feel the need to ask if it was ok to do things to her.

Her thoughts quickly fell apart again as she felt Helena begin to kiss her way down her body, stopping momentarily to love her breasts.

Myka was panting heavily by the time Helena settled herself between her legs. She watched closely as Helena gently stroked her inner thighs. The Englishwoman glanced quickly up to Myka's face before pushing her legs wider and moving closer to Myka's sex.

Helena felt Myka's thighs tremble against her hand as she moved closer to her destination.

Myka cried out instantly when Helena finally placed her tongue against her core. Gently licking the fully length of her before pausing to circle her clit with the tip of her tongue.

Myka's hips pushed up slightly and Helena soon got lost as she made love to Myka.

The younger woman's moans filled the room as Helena slid her tongue inside her, letting the thumb gently circle her clit.

Helena moved her tongue quickly and matched her speed with her thumb. Myka's cries of pleasure filled the room and pushed Helena to increase her movement.

Suddenly Myka's cries changed and Helena quickly look up at her, across the expanse of her lovers naked torso, through the valley of her breasts Helena saw that Myka was holding a pillow over her face, shouting into it as she neared the edge.

Helena doubled her efforts, rubbing Myka's clit as she plunged her tongue in and out of her. she reached up with her free hand and took hold of Myka's breast, gently rubbing her thumb in circles around her nipple. Myka cried out as Helena hit a certain spot with her tongue.

"Oh god Hel!" she groaned as she threw the pillow away from her face.

Helena felt her burning desire mix with a sense of pride as she took note of how quickly she could make Myka lose herself. She plunged her tongue into her again and applied pressure to just the right places.

Myka's hand slid into Helena's hair, the Brit met Myka's eyes as she continued to pleasure her.

"So close," Myka panted as Helena kept her tongue working the same place inside her as her thumb applied more pressure to her clit "Oh god I'm…"

Myka never finished as she toppled over the edge her entire body tensed and arched up off of the bed, Helena held tightly to her as she came.

She smiled as she removed her mouth from Myka's sex, placing a gentle kiss to her clit as Myka's body shook.

Helena slowly kissed her way back up Myka's body and stole her lips in a searing kiss.

Myka moaned into the kiss as she tasted herself on Helena's tongue.

She gasped as she felt Helena slip her fingers between her folds and slowly push inside her.

"I can't Hel" she groaned as she fought for air, still not completely over her previous orgasm.

"Oh I think otherwise" Helena grinned and stole Myka's lips again in a passionate breathless kiss.

It wasn't long before Myka was crying out again as Helena tipped her over the edge and a second, more powerful orgasm tore through her.

Myka couldn't breathe; she clung tightly to Helena as she slowly came down.

"You see" Helena smiled and gently removed her fingers from her lovers sex. She rested herself against the full length of Myka's body, keeping eye contact as she slowly slipped her index finger into her mouth, followed by her middle finger. Her eyes fell closed as she slowly licked her fingers clean and hummed happily.

When she opened her eyes, Myka was watching her closely, her mouth hanging slightly open as an adorable expression of exhausted desire played across her face.

Helena smiled warmly and leaned in to kiss her lips.

"I must say darling, I have never tasted anything quite as heavenly as you"

Myka grinned as a blush settled across her cheeks "I'm glad" she panted, still trying to catch her breath "Now I'm wondering how you taste"

Helena chuckled and slid down to rest her head against Myka's shoulder.

She wrapped her long arms around Myka's body and slipped her leg between Myka's still trembling limbs. She cuddled closer as Myka held her tightly.

"Maybe you'll find out later, but now I'm quite sure that I have worn you out darling,"

Myka laughed gently and rested her cheek against the top of Helena's head as she nodded slowly.

"Rest now, we have plenty of time to continue discovering each other later"

Helena closed her eyes and rested the palm of her right hand over Myka's pounding heart.

She focused of the sound of Myka's breathing as is slowly levelled out. Eventually her heart beat returned to normal and Helena let herself relax fully.

They were both asleep in now time, wrapped tightly around each other in the hotel bed.

AN

There, a nice naughty chapter to make up for lack of updates.

I'll try to get back to my usual update speed but I have a lot of work at the moment

I really hope you enjoyed this naughty little chapter


	17. Chapter 17

AN

I have no internet at home for the time being, so I'm sneaking online at my parents' house to bring you this new chapter.

Again I'm sorry for keeping you waiting but this time of year is always hectic.

I hope you enjoy this fluffy instalment.

Struck

Chapter 17

Myka was slowly pulled from her sleep by a shaft of sunlight pouring into the room from a crack in the curtains. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled to herself as her mind focused on the warmth against her side.

She inhaled deeply as she stretched in the bed, her body ached slightly as a result of the previous evening. She let her smile grow as her mind revisited the events following her date with Helena.

She shuffled slightly under the sheet as she tried to turn to face the woman sharing the bed with her. She had to stifle a laugh as the older woman tightened her grip as she slept. Unconsciously trying to keep her as close as possible.

Myka gently stroked raven hair away from Helena's sleeping face and lay quietly watching her for a while.

She found it hard to believe that they were finally here, that Helena had actually chosen to be with her. She sighed and let her fingers gently stroke over her shoulder blade, Helena smiled in her sleep and shuffled even closer to Myka.

The silence in the room was shattered by the loud ring of a Farnsworth, Helena was startled awake by the noise, sitting bolt upright, the sheets falling to her waist as she glanced about the room still half asleep.

Myka sat up next to her and gently rubbed her naked back.

"It's just the Farnsworth Hel, relax"

Helena turned to face her with a confused expression; she let her eyes quickly take in Myka's messy bed head and her state of undress. She grinned almost excitedly.

"That wasn't a dream was it darling?"

Myka laughed and gently placed a kiss on Helena's shoulder before climbing out of the bed, opting to make a point of their new found intimacy by walking around the room completely naked. Myka watched Helena's expression change from one of sleepy amusement to one of pure desire as she watched Myka move gracefully towards her discarded clothing in search of the Farnsworth.

Myka crouched next to her clothes and began hunting for the source of the sound.

The Farnsworth wasn't among the crumpled clothes She suddenly remembered stuffing it into her bag the night before.

"Do you know where my bag is?" she asked as she slowly stood up and faced the bed.

Helena's eyes were impossibly dark as she took in the sight before her.

"Damn your bag!" her voice was husky with a mix of sleep and desire as she shuffled to the side of the bed where Myka stood. "Come back to bed"

She reached out as she spoke and took hold of Myka's wrist gently, pulling the younger woman closer.

Myka let herself be led into Helena's arms and smiled brightly as the older woman got to her knees on the very edge of the bed and gently pulled their bodies together.

"Hel…" Myka protested with no conviction just as Helena began to place a series of open mouthed kisses against her neck and shoulder.

"I really need to answer that," Myka tilted her head to allow her lover better access. "It might be important"

Helena loosened her grip on Myka but kept her close with gentle caresses as she continued to taste her skin

"Maybe," she moved her attention to Myka's mouth, gently sucking her bottom lip into her mouth and running her tongue across it, this action caused a soft moan to escape the younger woman. Helena slowly released her lips and gently nuzzled her nose with her own.

"It may also be your man child partner," she gently kissed Myka's lips before continuing "Checking to see if we fulfilled his fantasy"

Myka chuckled as Helena gently squeezed her backside with both hands as she spoke.

"Never mind 'his' fantasy!" the younger woman spoke with laughter in her voice as she leaned gently against Helena, looping her arms around her neck. "I still need to answer it Hel"

Helena heaved a dramatic sigh and released Myka slowly.

"Try by the door, I seem to remember throwing mine somewhere around there."

Helena flopped back on the bed and placed one arm behind her head. Watching Myka battle with herself as she looked down at her naked lover, laid out before her. She was torn between the need to find the annoying Farnsworth and the need to fall back into bed with the goddess before her.

"My!" Helena chided her as she saw her take a step forwards "Answer the call"

She watched as Myka quickly shook her head, took one more look down her naked body and forced herself to move away.

She walked quickly over the door, the sound seemed closer here. Myka followed her ears until she located her bag and extracted the Farnsworth.

She was just about to flip the device open when she realised that she was as naked as the day she was born.

She positioned the device carefully in front of her face and opened it up.

"Hey partner." Pete's voice rang out loudly through the room "Having fun?"

Myka sighed "Pete is everything ok?"

He grinned widely at her "Dandy! How's The Big Apple?"

"It's just great Pete. Was there something important you needed? I was a bit busy!"

Pete leaned closer to the screen and grinned widely, Just at that moment Helena walked up behind Myka wrapped in the bed sheet. She stood directly behind her and wrapped the sheet around her too. She leaned her chin on her shoulder and watched Pete's grin grow impossibly wide.

"Good morning Pete," her voice was polite when she spoke "Is there an emergency?"

Pete shook his head and watched happily as Helena gently stroked her cheek against Myka's. Seeing his response Helena turned her head slightly to speak to Myka.

"You see darling, He's simply calling to check if we slept together" she turned her attention back to the screen "Am I wrong Pete?"

He was about to deny it but decided against it. He sheepishly scratched the back of his head as he answered. "No, you aren't wrong"

"Well then." Helena tightened her hold around Myka's shoulders in an embrace that said 'Trust me' as she smiled at Pete "In that case I want you to take a moment Pete. Look at us carefully," she watched as Pete's eyes narrowed slightly "Now, ask yourself if we made love"

Pete's expression was confused for a moment. There was a voice in the background and then Claudia came into view behind Pete.

She waved at the screen and then inspected the image for a second. "Dudes," she spoke with amusement in her voice "Are you two naked under that sheet?"

Helena laughed "Very much so" as Myka hid her face, laughing into the sheet.

Pete began bouncing in his seat. "You did!"

Helena smiled at the screen and reached over Myka's shoulder.

"Goodbye Pete, see you soon Claudia" and with that she closed the Farnsworth and slid it out of Myka's hand.

"Now darling, I believe we were having a very interesting discussion"

Helena smiled and pulled Myka back to bed.

It was almost lunch time when the finally left the hotel room. Myka had dashed to her own room to collect some clean clothes before joining Helena in the shower, effectively turning a quick morning shower into a long encounter only ended when the hot water turned cold.

Both women had leapt out of the cold spray laughing. Myka quickly wrapped Helena in an oversized fluffy towel and held her tightly as she dried her skin. When Helena was dry she then proceeded to dry Myka.

They dressed slowly, exchanging kisses whenever they were within reach of each other. Eventually they were ready and left the room together.

They stood close to each other speaking quietly about where to go for lunch as they waited for the elevator. When the doors slid open Helena heaved a heavy sigh. There was a man in the elevator, the same one from the previous evening. The man who had been captivated by the way Myka's dress had framed her breasts.

Helena tangled her fingers with Myka's and stepped through the doors, quickly pressing the button for the lobby, ignoring the fact that it was already lit.

"Ladies" the man greeted them, they both smiled politely.

Helena turned to Myka and slipped her arm around her waist. "We could explore the city for the afternoon if you'd like" she spoke quietly, her free hand coming up to gently play with Myka's jacket. "Or we could walk in Central Park for a while"

The man cleared his throat quietly and Helena glanced at him, he pretended not to be watching them.

Myka smiled warmly at Helena, sensing that she was deliberately making it obvious to their companion that they were together. She felt warmth fill her as she recognised a possessive quality rise in Helena.

She leaned in close and whispered in her ear.

"I think he gets the point"

Helena feigned ignorance, "What point is that?" she whispered back through Myka's hair.

Myka smiled and gently kissed Helena's cheek "That I'm yours"

Helena inhaled sharply and moved back to meet Myka's eyes "Would you say that again?"

Myka smiled lovingly and gently nuzzled her nose "I'm yours Helena." She whispered and tilted her chin forward "I have been for a long time" then she gently brushed Helena's lips with her own.

AN

FLUFF!

As always I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review and let me know what you think.

You feed my creative spirit.


End file.
